Intricacy of the Heart
by Cascata
Summary: Four years after Hitomi's experience, the young psychic returns to Gaea to be faced with yet another war and finds herself more alone than ever... torn between love and the desire to save Gaea. FIC=TWISTED AND UNPREDICTABLE!(Yes it's a V/H fic eventually)
1. Return to Gaea

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: One

**Title: **Return toGaea 

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** I watched the entire series in subtitled Japanese, as in… it's probably different from the screwy dubbed version. BTW I can't get this out of my head, so… I'm getting it out through writing it and I PROMISE to work on Savaged Soul Soothed Capture once I get this out. THIS WILL NOT GO UNFINISHED!

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi twirled her fingers in her hair, which now reached past her shoulders. She would win today; she always won since she dreamed of Gaea. She'd broken even Amano's record and was now a famous track star.  

Four years since her experience with her dreams of Gaea. Two years since she finished high school… and already she was famous. By her young age of 19, Hitomi already had enough money to retire on for a few years… if she chose to do so. However, she planned on continuing her running career… the rush always helped her forget something of Gaea. 

Gaea… was it only a dream? She'd thought it more… it seemed too real. She could still remember the distinctive scents of Allen and Van. 

Van. Hitomi forced back tears upon thinking of him; he was only a figment of her imagination unfortunately. If he were real… if Allen were real… God! If they both were real she didn't know what she'd do. She realized upon waking up that she didn't know which she loved more… And the irony of the situation was that it was most likely a dream! She'd even bought a telescope to locate Gaea if it even existed. No sign of it. 

As Hitomi stepped into the hall she made her way towards the track, eyes preoccupied on her list of opponents. She sighed softly as she turned the corner and crumpled up the paper; she'd competed against most before and she decided that the rest on the list were the same. Stuffing the list in her pocket she stepped out onto the track only to hear thousands cheer at her appearance.

  
This was a scene Hitomi had grown sick of. She hated the cheers and she was even sicker of the idiots she was to run against. Each of them gave her a look of despair knowing they'd lose to her. Undefeated in four years, even by the men? There was absolutely no way they could compare. She'd be getting her water by the time they finished! 

Hitomi sighed softly and unzipped her windbreaker, then tugged her pants off. Dropping to the ground she began her stretching routine, ignoring the crowd's cries for her. It wasn't that she felt as though she were too good for them… far from it. In fact, she didn't feel worthy of their affection, even though she was as good of a runner. 

Suddenly there was a semi-familiar voice from behind Hitomi, interrupting her thoughts. "Hitomi?"

Hitomi stiffened and turned only to find her long time best friend, Yukari. Jumping to her feet she ran and pulled Yukari into a tight bear hug almost squeezing the strength from her. "Yukari!"

Yukari giggled and hugged Hitomi back, then managed to squeak out, "Air…!"

"Gomen!" Hitomi squeaked and released her. "How long has it been now? Two years? Why haven't you kept in touch! Am I invited to the wedding?"

Yukari's smile faded slightly and she glanced down at her hands. "I'm afraid that won't happen…"

Hitomi blinked, then allowed her eyes to trail down to Yukari's left hand. Her eyes narrowed as she brought them back to Yukari's face. "What happened?" As angry as she appeared, her voice expressed concern.

Yukari sighed and looked out at the field to something, though Hitomi didn't follow her gaze. "He called it off."

Hitomi's eyes widened and softened a little. "Gomen, Yukari…"

Yukari plastered on a smile and she faced her friend. "Besides, you two would have been better… he still thinks of you."

Hitomi snorted and turned to look at what Yukari was looking at only to see the subject of their current conversation. "What's he doing here?" she all but demanded.

Yukari winced at the sharpness in her voice, then answered reluctantly. "You didn't read your competitors?" 

"He's competing against me?" Hitomi asked, shocked thoroughly. 

Yukari blinked. "You didn't know?"

"NO!" Hitomi let out, then grabbed her jacket and pulled out the list. Her eyes scanned to the bottom and the only name that caught her attention was the first… Amano. 

Yukari smiled slightly. "I came to watch you smoke him."

Hitomi laughed and forced it back in the pocket. "Don't worry, his ass is mine."

Yukari giggled, then looked back out at Amano, her eyes sad and longing. Hitomi sighed softly and dropped back to the ground to stretch. Yukari still loved him… and he didn't return the feelings. "How long ago was it?"

"A year," Yukari confessed, eyes shimmering on the verge of tears. 

Hitomi nodded as she stretched further. "I see." She paused a moment, then smiled, "Would you like to stay at the hotel with me, Yukari?"

Yukari blinked and tore her gaze from Amano. "Nani?" 

"You heard me. Stay at the suite with me, there are two beds… I thought it was comical but it was the last suite they had open. We could stay up all night catching up on old times, since I don't have work for the next couple days," Hitomi continued, smiling at Yukari's brightening face. 

"That would be wonderful! I'll call and cancel my reservations for my other room!" Yukari beamed. 

Hitomi smiled, "And I'll take you to dinner, my treat."

"No, I couldn't…"

"Please?" Hitomi all but begged, giving Yukari the saddest puppy eyes she could muster up without laughing. 

Yukari giggled. "Fine then," she said, rolling her eyes. "Since you insist."

"I do," Hitomi smiled. Before she could say more the announcer's voice interrupted her.

"Runners, take your places!" his voice echoed through the stadium over the roars of the crowd.

Hitomi stood and hugged Yukari. "See you after the race."

Yukari nodded and hugged Hitomi back. "Good luck."

Hitomi nodded and walked swiftly to the track, eyes narrowing at Amano. It was then that she realized she was standing next to him, waiting for the race to begin. An evil grin swept across her features and she turned to him, masking her plot with innocence. "Good to see you, Amano-Senpai." 

"Hitomi?" Amano asked, a heart-melting grin spreading across his face. "Good to see you."

Hitomi nodded, then looked forward. "I have a deal to make," she said mischievously.

Amano laughed and took his running position as the last few people came to the track. "You haven't changed much have you?" 

"You'd be surprised," Hitomi replied and also took a running position. "If I win…"

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi smiled as she shoved the door to her suite open. She was there alone, as she had expected to be upon making the deal with Amano. She knew that he still loved Yukari… and this was proved when he took both of them out for coffee. 

Yukari and Amano seemed to hit it off all over again, and when Hitomi insisted that they return to the room Amano objected stating that he'd take her to the hotel, since Yukari had yet to cancel. Not that Hitomi expected him to return her to _her_ hotel room. 

A grin spread across her face as she closed the door behind her. At least Yukari was happy again. 

Setting her duffle bag down she crossed the room. Her black and white windbreaker and pants making the only sound as her legs brushed against each other. Without even bothering to remove them she plopped down on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. 

Now if only she were as fortunate to have someone. Allen… would have been the perfect choice for a romantic… Van… perfect for just him self. Hitomi was still debating which she would love more if they were real. Though in her dream she'd fallen in love with Van, she knew she'd still love Allen. The irony and her indecisiveness were only serving to frustrate her more. 

How she wished she could return to Gaea. If only she could. Closing her eyes she wished with all her heart and soul without saying a word, '_I wish I could be on Gaea…_'

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen sighed softly and leaned against the wall in his less formal attire; his tunic, pants, and boots. Not to mention his trusty sword, which he rarely ever took off. When he slept it was always within his reach, for he trusted no one. Years of being the knight he was had done that to him… that and the new threat of Iniquity. 

His eyes drifted to the window as so he may gaze at the Mystic Moon. "Hitomi," he whispered softly, eyes not moving from the beautiful site. 

Allen had thought that Hitomi was only a sisterly figure to him… that was four years ago. It was after she left the second time that he realized it was more. The first time he'd been at rest because of somehow knowing she'd return. Now he had his doubts. 

Her smile plagued his dreams each night causing him to long for her more than he had the night before. This pain was worse than it had been when Millerna returned to that merchant king, Drydon. Allen hadn't expected her to stay with him anyway… knowing that Drydon loved her. He knew that she returned his love without even realizing it. The day she had was the last day he saw her. 

Millerna. Allen smirked at his stupidity. He'd only thought he loved her because she reminded him so much of her sister, Merline. It was easy to recover from her… but Hitomi was no longer even on Gaea… and he was unable to even look upon her. 

Sighing softly he walked to his table and poured himself a fourth glass of wine. Holding it up to the moon he made a toast, being that it was the four-year anniversary of the day she left. "May you be forever happy, Hitomi," he whispered softly, unable to think up anything better due to how quickly he'd chugged the previous three glasses. Once done with that glass he made his way to the bed and threw himself down upon it. Closing his eyes he whispered softly, "I wish you were here…"

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van gazed up at the Mystic Moon. Four years ago yesterday he'd first met the thief of his heart; a thief he could easily forgive and allow to keep what had been stolen. 

"Hitomi," he whispered softly and fought back tears. Less than four years ago he'd sent her back… why? What an idiot he'd been to allow her to leave! But she would have hated him if she was to stay… she'd never be truly happy. He couldn't make her happy. As much as he loved her, he couldn't make her happy. 

Silently, an older and by far more exotic Merle popped up at Van's side. Her eyes saddened upon watching her brotherly figure gaze up at the Mystic Moon, the home of that girl who had affected everyone in some form or another. "Van-sama," she said softly, shattering the silence and instantly earning Van's attention. 

"Merle," Van replied softly and sighed. 

Merle was silent, then sat next to her king. "Van-sama," she started, hugging his arm gently. "I miss her, too… but we have to move on."

Van sighed. "I thought… we could still speak to one another. We could before…"

"She was here," Merle started but was cut off. 

"We could speak through our minds… she and I did it before she left," Van stated passively. "We had a mental bond."

Merle sighed softly and glanced up at the Mystic Moon. "I don't think it's the distance that prevents you from communicating," Merle stated softly, then glanced at Van… who hadn't taken his eyes from it. "It could be the magic that keeps Gaea from being seen… if it can't be seen then perhaps it can't be reached by thought."

Van's eyes began to sting as he fought back tears. "Merle."

"Yes, Van-sama?" Merle replied softly.

Van turned and looked at his sisterly figure through pained eyes. "I wish she were here."

Merle sighed and nodded. "Me too, Van-Sama."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi's eyes flung open as she felt something change. Jumping to her bare feet she started looking around her room for a reason as to the pressure change. Was there someone in there? God she hoped not. 

Before she knew what was happening, however, a bright pillar of light surrounded her. A mixture of fear and excitement filled her as she paused by her duffle bag. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. If it were real… she'd be seeing Van and Allen soon. 

The light became brighter and she vanished, along with her duffle bag. 

Moments later, Hitomi found herself standing beneath a tree. Opening her eyes she gazed across the open field, then looking to the source of light this time of night. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she beheld the moon before Earth… or the Mystic Moon. Before she could take a step, her duffle bag fell and bounced off her head before falling at her feet. She smiled, glad that it had accompanied her… and even gladder to be back on Gaea.

However, her delight was short lived when she felt the cold steel of a blade against her throat. Unable to speak she closed her eyes and awaited the death that seemed so intent on greeting her upon her return.  


	2. To Meet Again

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Two

**Title: **To Meet Again

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** AND THEN THERE WAS A SWORD! Anyway, I'm neglecting my Savaged Soul Soothed Capture fic because I am unable to get this out of my head. If there isn't an update for a while, don't give up hope on this… I'm most likely updating my other major fic. Well… ENJOY!

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi let out a short squeak as the holder of the blade stepped before her. Her heart raced and she braced for death. However, the holder didn't deliver. Instead, the hooded figure spoke in a soft, but dangerous voice. "Who are you?"

"Hi… Hi… Hitomi!" Hitomi managed, her voice clearly distressed. 

The woman decided that Hitomi was unarmed and sheathed the silver sword, though she still stood on defense. "Hitomi?"

"Hai," Hitomi managed a moment later.

The woman nodded, her full lips making no form of smile, or frown. Circling the terrified psychic, the woman stopped before her with a smirk. "You're from the Mystic Moon," she stated.

Hitomi nodded quickly and kept her eyes on the lips of the woman. 

"I see," the woman said softly. Oh the joys of playing with newcomers' heads! She knew she was scaring the poor girl, and she knew that she shouldn't do so. However, it _had_ been a while since she'd had that much fun. Fighting back a grin at the trembling girl before her, was she really that intimidating? "How'd you get here?"

Hitomi tensed at the words, then allowed the question to sink in. "Uh… wish… pillar… light… open eyes… sword… throat…" was all the woman was able to pick up, though it was enough. 

"Wish? You wished to be here?"

Hitomi gulped, then nodded. 

"I assume you've been here before then?" the woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Hitomi nodded again. "Twice."

This seemed to shock the woman for a moment, then the cool attitude returned. "I see. Do you know any one? Perhaps someone well known?"

Hitomi nodded quickly. "Van de Fanel… King of Fanelia."

This most definitely stripped the cool from the strange woman, as her jaw dropped. "You know _Van_?"

Hitomi nodded quickly. "Yes…"

"How well?"

Hitomi cleared her throat, realizing that for a moment she had the upper hand of the conversation. "I assisted him in the war against Zaibach."

"No…" the woman gasped. "You're the psychic from the Mystic Moon?"

"How did you…?"

The woman waved it away, forcing a passive expression… at least from her nose down as her eyes were hidden in the shadow of the cloak. "I have my sources…"

"Hello, Little Lady! Good to see you again!" A familiar voice rang from behind the cloaked woman. 

The woman turned to see who was standing there, Hitomi looked past her. "Mr. Mole?" Hitomi gasped.

The old thief stepped forward and bowed. "What brings you back to Gaea?"

Hitomi paused and looked back and forth between Mr. Mole and the woman. "I… wished…"

"So you did. Which did you return for, exactly?" the thief asked with a sly smirk.

"Uh…"

Mr. Mole laughed and grinned. "Well, go left or right. Somehow you ended up directly between the two, or was that planned?"

Hitomi glanced to her left, then to the right. "Which is where?"

Mr. Mole's grin remained plastered to his face. "You'll need to follow your instincts on that one."

"But…"

Mr. Mole turned and disappeared into the grass, leaving behind Hitomi and the hooded woman, who quickly regained her composure. "That is one of them," the woman stated finally. 

"He told you about me?"

The woman nodded and bowed deeply. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Hitomi. Please forgive my cruel welcome."

Hitomi blinked, then smiled slightly. "No worries… could you show me to Fanelia?"

"You wish to see Van, then?" the woman asked, standing. 

Hitomi nodded, more relaxed at being known. "Yes."

"I shall show you in the morning, then."

Hitomi smiled, "Thank you!"

"You're most welcome. Perhaps we should venture to my home before those clouds tear open," the woman offered, stepping past Hitomi and to the trees. "Though, if you don't trust me I understand completely, I myself trust very few these days."

"Why is that?" Hitomi wondered.

"Iniquity has decided that Gaea is a good place to settle," the woman stated softly, then mounted a dark horse Hitomi had failed to see before. "Not that I blame them for seeing Gaea as perfect in every way, it was until they came."

"Iniquity…" Hitomi repeated, then found herself standing next to the horse. 

"Will you come with me and allow me to show you the hospitality of Patina? Er… at least what's left of it…"

Hitomi nodded and picked up her duffle bag. Before she knew it, however, the woman had lifted her onto the mare with her and they were galloping off into the woods, Hitomi squeezing the arms of the cloaked figure behind her and screaming for fear of falling off. 

Within almost no time, they were before a large stonewall with a silver door. As the woman helped Hitomi down, the latter could only stand, judging that the room inside was only the size of her hotel room suite. 

The woman quickly unsaddled the black horse and turned to Hitomi, who was still staring at the silver splendor of the door. "Come on, it'll rain soon," the woman advised, then stepped forward and opened the door. 

A golden light poured out into the night, almost blinding Hitomi for a moment. The woman smiled and stepped aside to allow Hitomi in first. Hitomi nodded and stepped inside, followed closely by the woman only to be amazed by the site of the mysterious stranger's home. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van blinked when he saw the beam of light, as did Merle. Jumping to his feet Van was only stopped when the exotic cat grabbed his shirt and held him tight. "Van-sama! Don't go! It's going to rain!"

"All the more reason to go after her!" Van argued, then started pulling away. 

"Van-sama! Do you remember what happened last time you went out after her?"

"It won't happen like that this time! She loves me! She told me so…"

"She also said she loved Allen!" Merle objected.

Van pulled his arm free, still gazing at the spot she'd landed. If he left now he'd be able to find her before she wandered too far. "Merle, I'll be back soon…"

"Van-sama!" Merle objected and watched as her king's wings expanded and he took flight. "Van-sama…"

Van reached the field in little to no time, though he found nothing. '_Damn it! I must have been seeing things…_' He didn't give up, though, instead he searched for Hitomi a while longer only to give up in the end. Nothing could bring her back to Gaea. 

Turning around he almost stepped on Merle, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "You did the same thing when you found out Talia's dead…"

Van grunted in response and retracted his wings at the name. "I…"

Merle waited for a response, kicking herself mentally for bringing up Talia, especially so near to her former homeland. "Gomenasai… Van-sama."

"It's all right," he responded absently, then looked down at the grass. He and Talia used to wrestle in the grass just to prove who was better at pinning. She always won. She was even better at swordplay than he… and she was self-taught! His eyes settled on a gleam of silver and he frowned slightly before picking it up. "This is… a Patina ludo…" he commented absently.

"Van-sama," Merle interrupted, trying to get his mind off of Talia, "Hitomi isn't here. We should go back…"

Van sighed softly and lifted Merle before taking flight back towards Fanelia. Hitomi wasn't there. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen gasped. It was chance that he'd opened his eyes at that moment to see the beam coming from the Mystic Moon. Jumping to his feet he gasped, "Hitomi."

Almost instantly he was out the door, running down the stairs, then to the stables. Mounting a horse bare back he took off into the night, leaving behind Celina, who he had rushed past on his way out the door. 

Galloping through the woods, Allen gripped the horses mane tightly, more concerned as to who had landed there. 

It took him nearly twenty minutes by short cut to reach the clearing, and he wasn't at all surprised to find it empty. However, he was surprised to see Van's figure disappearing into the distance carrying the figure of a young woman. 

"Hitomi…" he whispered softly. He'd almost forgotten that Van seemed to be her top priority since she was last on Gaea… It was then that he noticed Hitomi's tail.

Tail? A grin spread across Allen's face when he realized who it had been. Hitomi was most likely still on the Mystic Moon _and_ happy. At least he didn't let her slip through his fingers.

Upon reaching his castle, Allen was greeted by his concerned sister, who insisted upon taking the horse back to the stable while he went to bed. He didn't argue, for he was in no mood to do so; too tired.

Quietly making his way back to his room he came across the half-empty bottle of wine. Lifting it to the moon in a makeshift toast he muttered softly, "To meet again."


	3. Reunion and Tears

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Three

**Title: **Reunion and Tears 

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** YES! The last one was cheesy, forgive me. Once again, I am trying to get this idea out of my head so that I may PLEASE MY READERS WITH SAVAGED SOUL SOOTHED CAPTURE! However, this one is guaranteed to be finished as well. ^_^ 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in her soft bed. She smiled upon gazing upon the forever-burning candles and listening to the trickle of the stream that passed through the cave. There was one part of it that was large enough to be a small pool, and with the forever flowing water over the silver, yes, silver lining… it was clean. The armor, swords, daggers, bows and arrows that littered the floor were all marked with symbols surrounded by leaves, and all were green and gold in color. Perhaps these were tools of an army?

"They used to be part of Patina, while it still stood," the woman commented as she dished out the stew. 

Hitomi turned to look at the woman only to be caught in a stare. The young woman had long, silver-gold hair of which easily reached the back of her knees. All of it was held back in a loose braid, which reminded Hitomi almost of a rope. Her curves were apparent with the white tunic and silver pants, no matter how loose they fit. The pants didn't appear tight, but they weren't baggy either. And her tunic was large and loose fitting… though being that it was made of silk it clung to her somewhat. To top the whole thing off, a silver-sheathed sword hung at her side; the sheath had many carvings of leaves in it.

The young woman turned around holding two bowls of stew. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess while you were here… I just needed to find you some clothes that wouldn't give you away."

Hitomi blinked. "What? Why does it matter? I've been here twice before as myself from the Mysti…"

"No, you're not from the Mystic Moon. If any strangers ask where you are from you're from the former kingdom of Patina, understood?" the woman asked firmly as she stepped forward, offering Hitomi clothes that matched hers, minus the sword. On top of the pile, however, the woman placed a pair of black boots. "Your feet, I assume, are by far more tender than mine, being that you have worn shoes most your life. These boots are wonderful for walking, sparring, and running. No slipping unless you stand at the right angle, which should be easy enough to figure out."

Hitomi couldn't tear her eyes from the woman's face. Her eyes were a mix between gold, green, and deep blue… her left sporting a scar, obviously from a knife, starting from above the eyebrow and ending almost an inch below her eye. The eye itself appeared to be unharmed, thankfully. Her skin was fair, almost an inhumanly pale. Of course… she couldn't be completely human she lived on Gaea after all. 

"Where do I…?"

"I won't watch if that's what your concern is, Hitomi," the young woman offered softly, then turned her back. 

Hitomi smiled slightly, then walked to hide behind a natural pillar, just in case. Quickly she dressed in her newly acquired clothes and only found herself struggling with the pale-silver cloth she knew to be the belt. 

"Uhm…" she started and poked her head around the corner to find the woman still facing the other way. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Hitomi?" the woman asked patiently. 

"How do you uh… put this on?"

The woman turned to see Hitomi holding up the cloth and couldn't help but chuckle. "Come here and I'll show you."

Hitomi obeyed and soon found the beautiful silk wrapped firmly around her slender waist. "Oh, I see… thank you."

"You're most welcome," the woman replied with a bow. 

After breakfast the two set off to Fanelia. Hitomi was now sporting a new, silver colored bag to cover up her duffle bag. Poking the stranger on the shoulder her voice quivered. "Why can't anyone know where I'm from?" she whispered softly.

The woman sighed. "Iniquity will not have you return. The story of you, which everyone here knows by heart I'm sure, had reached their ears. You are to be given to the king of Iniquity if anyone sees you. However, being that you are a friend to Van de Fanel, I cannot find myself handing you over."

"Oh," was all Hitomi could say in response. She'd no idea her life could be in such danger upon returning… oh well, she knew now. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van grumbled and rested his head on his hand. The thrown was getting very sore on his rear. How many times must he explain this to the same damned messenger? One would think they'd send a new one after a while… being that he always returned with the same message. "Have I not answered this on several occasions, never once swaying from the response?"

"Gomen. But you see… we have suspicions that the woman of the Mystic Moon has returned," the messenger responded, "The pillar of light…"

"Was my fault," Van interrupted, protecting Hitomi if it were, in fact, she that returned. "I was transported… shouldn't have taken the Energist out."

The messenger nodded, accepting his answer at face value. After all, why would he lie? "Very well, I'll inform the king of this."

"Don't forget to inform him that it is no deal. I will not allow my kingdom to be handed over to him. None other on Gaea have handed theirs over, and I will not," Van stated forcefully. 

The messenger nodded and backed towards the door. "I am to inform you, your majesty, that if you say no again that my king will declare war on you. Do you still answer as strongly?"

Van nodded without hesitation. To _give_ them the land would make it that much easier for them to take over. To fight it would make the odds of them leaving greater. As much as he hated war, he wouldn't allow Fanelia to go down the drain. 

The messenger nodded once again and disappeared through the door to deliver the message. Van stood and stretched only to be stopped when a young servant stepped into the room shyly. "Your majesty, there is someone here to see you."

Van nodded and took his seat once again. He would keep this meeting short and sweet, then get back to practicing his sword. Rather than the informal position he'd taken with the messenger, Van sat tall and proud, awaiting his visitor.

The maid disappeared behind the door. Moments later the door opened again, slowly. The shadows behind the door hid the figure, allowing only the fact that the individual was dressed in white to be seen. Van waited patiently for the individual to come in so that he may see whom it was. No hurry. 

The young woman stepped in, eyes focused on the ground. Her brown hair snuck over her shoulders and framed her delicate features. When the sunlight met her clothes she almost appeared to glow in her radiant splendor. After a moment, her emerald eyes rose to meet those of his dark crimson. 

Van's jaw dropped slightly and he was instantly on his feet, running to her. 

Hitomi dropped her bag and ran to meet him in the middle. Van's arms were instantly wrapped around this older, more mature Hitomi. Hitomi's arms flung around Van and they held each other for a moment. "Hitomi," Van whispered softly into her hair. 

Hitomi smiled and hugged him tighter, "Van."

Everyone in the court stood a moment, stunned by their king's reactions. Everyone, that is, except an older, more exotic pink-haired insane neko. 

Merle bolted forward and threw her arms around Hitomi from behind. "Hitomi!"

Hitomi giggled and turned to hug the overly excited cat. She blinked and took in the site of Merle, who had not only grown taller and thinner, but also took on a more exotic appearance. "Wow, amazing what five years will do to you," Hitomi commented. 

Merle smiled and grabbed a small handful of Hitomi's hair. "You grew it?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied softly. 

Van smiled and gently brushed his fingertips across her cheek before tucking some of her chestnut silk behind her ear. "I like it," Van complemented honestly.

Hitomi smiled brightly, "I'm glad you do…"

Van nodded and turned to the court. "I will take my leave for today, being that a dear friend of mine has returned." He dare not announce who she was or where she was from… even walls had ears, after all. When all nodded he turned and left, followed closely by Merle. 

The woman who had escorted Hitomi thus far stepped back into the shadows, thankful that she had her cloak. She would be back later to deal with things that she couldn't even dream to start with now, even after 6 years. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen sat upon a rock outside his castle. He hated the silence of his room, the river was much more pleasant to the ear. At least his thoughts wouldn't scream and shatter the silence. 

"Allen?" came a soft voice Allen knew to be Celina. 

"Hai?" 

Celina stepped forward and stood behind her brother. "I'm going to Fanelia…"

Allen chuckled. He knew better than any the attraction his sister had for the young monarch. "Very well."

Celina was silent a moment before clearing her throat. "I was wondering if, perhaps, you would care to join me?" 

Allen turned, a warm smile plastered on his serene features. "I would like that."

Celina smiled and clasped her hands together before her in feminine composure earning a bigger smile from her brother. "I've already saddled Hoary and Alacrity… Pacifyte was rather exhausted this morning due to the midnight ride _somebody_ insisted upon having."

Allen chuckled. "Who me?" 

Celina wrinkled her nose, then turned away. "Let's go, there's only so many hours of the day."

Allen nodded and stood, then made his way to the stables at Celina's side. Mounting their horses, both rode towards the direction of Fanelia. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi and Van walked through the lush garden. Merle had left the two alone for some catch up time after making Hitomi promise that she'd have her turn. 

Van smiled at the angel beside him, his angel. Though she may have lacked physical wings, her wings were of the heart… which had obviously taken a hold of his because he found his spirits soaring when he stood by her. Had he even told her he loved her? No… he had not. He knew that he should… now would be the best time. Who knew when she'd disappear again? 

"Hitomi?" he said softly, though there was a twinge of unease in his voice. 

Hitomi turned to him, praying that he wouldn't say that he had another. "Yes, Van?"

"You…" he paused and forced back a blush. Why was this so hard? He could speak with any monarch with his head held high, he was able to march into battle with no fear… he was able to fight a good friend without as much as a flinch, and yet now he couldn't tell Hitomi that he loved her? Impossible! Clearing his throat he smiled, a new confidence growing within him. She'd already told him she loved him. How bad could that be? 

"I?" Hitomi asked softly, only to be relieved by the relaxed look upon his face. 

"I think it's high time you heard this, being that I was unable to say it before. I should have, but I was afraid…" Van paused, forcing the uneasiness down. 

Hitomi waited expectantly. Her eyes appeared tense, for she was waiting for him to tell her the same as Allen had… that perhaps he was a father. Or what would be worse, if he cared for another. 

"The truth is, Hitomi… I…" Van kicked himself for stuttering and pausing. 

"You?"

Van smiled, her eyes were so intense, as though she would die if she didn't hear the words. "Hitomi."

"Van," Hitomi all but whispered in response.

"I… always have… loved you, Hitomi. There are no words that can describe how I feel for you. I know now, after four years, that I always will… no matter what."

Hitomi felt her heart race at the words and she could only stare at him. Did he just…? Yes! He told her he loved her! 

Van watched as her eyes danced with unreadable emotion, suddenly fearing that she would say something that would tear him apart now that he'd exposed himself. 

"I love you, too, Van," Hitomi said softly, a smile gracing her face. 

Van's jaw dropped momentarily before he pulled her into a tight embrace. His face lit up as he held her to him. Hitomi smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around Van's neck, pulling herself closer to him. 

Van pulled his head back so that he could look into the emerald gems of her eyes. Hitomi gazed back; amazed to find the love she did in them. Van slowly leaned forward, eyes closing slowly. 

Hitomi's eyes mimicked his and soon their lips met in a gentle kiss. Neither was aware of Celina nor of Allen standing to the side, watching with aching hearts. Both siblings turned and walked away silently, completely unnoticed. 


	4. Talia Hime

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Four

**Title: **Talia Hime  

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** Oke… I know I didn't get enough emotion into the last one… I'M NOT AWAKE! Anyway, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter… because this is where all the confusing excitement goes on! BTW! It wouldn't be a good story without someone… oh say… ME in it! Hehe, actually, I figured I'd contribute to the upcoming confusion ^_^

~~~~~*~~~~~

As their lips parted, Hitomi refused to release Van… and the latter was obviously not willing to release his angel either. The silence was almost eerie to them, but neither paid much mind to it. However, the silence was shattered by Merle's distressed cries (aka: obvious to all this is her meow) "Van-sama!"

Hitomi groaned as she released Van, she didn't want the moment to end. However, when the pink-haired neko ran to them, Hitomi forgot her own distress. "What is it?" Hitomi asked before Van could speak. 

Merle dropped at Van's feet, her eyes filled with tears. "Van-sama! They are here!"

Van stepped forward and knelt before the distressed cat. "Who's here?"

"Several of Iniquity's soldiers," Merle gasped, "They know about Hitomi!"

Van blinked, then thought a moment and gave a mischievous grin. "Who?"

Merle and Hitomi both stared at Van. "Nani?" both asked in unison. 

"This is Princess Talia, my intended from birth. I believe everybody on Gaea knew of this arrangement due to the fact that Talia's perfection expands farther than that of her beauty, as always, but also her blood had never been crossed with another species," Van explained simply, gently caressing Hitomi's cheek.

Hitomi blinked, then glanced at Merle for a moment. Merle nodded, but also had a look of concern on her face. "I am hardly what one would call perfect…"

Van turned to Hitomi and smiled. "Oh but you are. As a child you often beat me in sparring, and always when with swords. You had the most wonderful control over a sword… and your beauty was untouchable, as it still is," Van added, a smile gracing his lips at the memory of the real Talia. "We'd play games, but never anything like those a normal princess would wish… but those of hide and seek, as well as dare. Always challenging each other to something."

Merle cleared her throat to interrupt Van's trip down memory lane. "Talia hime, Van-sama," the cat said softly, bringing the attention back to her self. "The soldiers of Iniquity are here to see you," she informed.

Hitomi and Van nodded, "Thank you, Merle," Hitomi said softly, nodding her head.

Van was shocked at how well she could play noble, though he hid the shock behind a slight smile and followed Merle back inside the castle, Hitomi at his arm. It would be a long meeting, but they'd pull through. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

The hooded stranger remained hidden in the trees, forcing back tears. Not only had he confessed his love to this… this… Child of the Mystic Moon, but he'd given the girl her name! She knew it was only required for survival. Another reason for tears… the way he'd spoken of her… made her almost believe he was in love with her. Wiping tears from her eyes she turned and disappeared back into the trees. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen and Celina made it back to the castle by sun set, neither saying a word to the other for they both understood the other's irony. As they unsaddled the horses, Allen was first to break the silence. "I never thought she'd return…"

Celina remained silent as she brushed the horse's soft coat before releasing her into her stable. Turning to Allen she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Gomen, brother…"

Allen nodded and gently kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, too."

Celina forced a smile and gently pushed away. "Ah, but you kissed your desire…"

"How did you…?"

"Come, dear brother, you don't expect me to believe that you were with her and yet never kissed? I am sure, however, that you did nothing more. She radiates innocence…" her voice cracked and she turned away. "I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you in the morning."

Allen nodded and watched as his sister ascended the stairs. Then let out a sigh and turned his gaze to the Mystic Moon. "Ai shiteru, Hitomi," he said softly. (I love you Hitomi)

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi sat high at Van's side, surprising even the council with her noble posture. All of them knew who she was, and yet she acted too noble to be what they knew her to be. Even if one of them did tell the King of Iniquity, who was now present, he would never believe them. 

The King of Iniquity wasn't at all what Hitomi was expecting from the stories she'd heard. He seemed rather charming and he was not at all bad looking, though he had nothing on Allen. The King's black hair was pulled back and held neatly in place by a thin leather strip and he was built rather nice… very nice to someone who wouldn't have known him to be evil. His dark purple eyes would occasionally move up to meet with Hitomi's being that she rarely took her eyes off him. She knew she appeared to be gaping at him and she absolutely hated herself for it. 

Dinner was eaten in silence; only the clicking of silverware against the china was heard. 

"Princess Talia," King of Iniquity started, "Perhaps you could tell me a bit of the Mystic Moon?"

Hitomi felt her heart stop, but she projected a face of confidence where as most others gawked at her. "It's cursed," Hitomi replied and looked up to meet the eyes of the king, "Surely you know that."

"What else of it?" he inquired suspiciously. 

Hitomi shrugged and glanced at Van, who held an unreadable expression. Turning her attention back to the King she spoke clearly, "The home of a girl who had been here once and raised plenty of chaos to my understanding. Why so you ask?"

"I was hoping you could supply me with some information first hand," he continued. 

"Why would I be able to do that?" Hitomi asked, sipping her wine, though now broken eye contact. 

The king leaned across the table to look her in the eye. Hitomi rose to the challenge by simply snapping her eyes to meet his. It shocked Van how in control she was. "Perhaps you are that girl?"

Hitomi stood and threw her napkin upon the table. "You are wrong to think that I am capable of being something as lowly as that cursed being from the Mystic Moon," she hissed. 

Had Van not known her all along he would have sworn she spoke the truth, judging by the amount of emotion she threw into this. The thought that she could do that almost scared him… almost. He hid his smile by taking a sip of his wine and supposedly ignoring her rants until he was able to wipe the smile from his face. "Talia, you can sit now."

Hitomi took a deep breath before taking a seat, still glaring daggers at the king across from her, who had taken his seat. "Now that there are no more mistaken identities, your majesty," Hitomi started in a calmer voice, "What would your name be?"

"Nem," the king replied simply, the look of shock slowly draining from his face. 

Hitomi nodded and sipped her wine, then turned to Van. "I'm suddenly not feeling so well, majesty, would you be offended if I took my leave early tonight?"

Van shook his head no and smiled. "I'll be up soon to say goodnight."

Hitomi nodded and stood. Turning to the rest of the table she nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped upon hearing the king's voice. "Princess Talia, may I have a word alone with you?"

Hitomi felt her heart stop when she suddenly had a vision…

            /Nem grabbed Hitomi by her wrists and shoved her against the wall before silencing her with a bruising kiss. Before Hitomi can do anything she finds herself being thrown upon the bed and the king jumping on top of her…/

"I am not…" Hitomi started but was cut off when two of the guards from Iniquity grabbed her. 

"Going anywhere," the king finished for her and stood.

Van jumped to his feet, "Hi… Talia!" turning he glared murder at the king, "Bid them release her!"

Nem shook his head and smirked. "No, I am going to settle this right now. We'll see which means more to you. Your beloved Talia or Fanelia."

Hitomi struggled only to find herself in the arms of one of them with a dagger to her throat. "Don't give up Fanelia…"

"Be silent!" Nem interrupted, then turned his attention back to Van. "Which will it be? You either give me your beloved fiancée or you give me Fanelia."

Van growled. How dare he give him that choice? He couldn't choose between the two! "Neither!"

"Is that your final answer?" Nem asked, mock concern written across his face.

Van narrowed his eyes and slammed his hand down on the table. "You won't take either of them!"

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," Nem said lowly, then motioned for Hitomi. The guard brought her over, though not without a struggle. Taking Hitomi from the guard's arms he gently caressed her hair, sending shivers up and down Hitomi's spine. "In not choosing I'm afraid you forfeited your beloved one, here. Perhaps some other time…"

"No!" Van cried, stepping forward but was stopped by several of the Iniquity guards. "Leave her!"

Hitomi blinked and stared at Van, then narrowed her eyes. "Don't do it, Van!"

Van turned to Hitomi, his eyes welling up with tears. _Don't worry… I'll get you out of this…_

_Van! Stop it!_ Hitomi pleaded though she found herself in an even tighter grip when she struggled. 

"Release her!" Van ordered and stepped forward again. 

"Van," Hitomi said softly, then glanced to the court. Sighing softly she bowed her head. It was futile to struggle… this man was stronger than Van and Allen combined! However… he was just as gentle as either of them. 

Van glanced around the court, then back at Hitomi. He couldn't live as a king knowing he'd allowed Hitomi to be taken away. Before he knew anything else, there were several guards surrounding him. 

Hitomi found it rather ridiculous that there were so many people from Fanelia and yet none of them were stopping the on goings. Turning her head to the king she gave him a pleading look. "Do you promise not to hurt him? And to leave Fanelia alone if I go with you?"

Nem looked down at her, then nodded. "Yes."

Hitomi nodded, then spoke louder. "If I go with you what are the terms? For the court, your soldiers, and all present to hear." 

Nem shrugged. "If the Princess Talia comes with me, then I give you my word the King Van de Fanel of Fanelia will be unharmed and I shall never come to take Fanelia again."

Hitomi nodded, then looked up at Van… begging him with her eyes to accept. 

Van didn't respond. 

Suddenly, a green-cloaked figure entered the room. Hitomi's eyes widened in shock, especially when she drew her sword and held it to the throat of the King, just above her head. "Then you will release my handmaid and I shall go with you, Nem Arduous."

The king's eyes widened, then he smirked. "She is but a princess… not a handmaid."

The woman removed her hood, shocking almost everyone in the court but Hitomi. "You and I both know the truth to that. Your guard, after all, had given me this," she said, pointing to her scar. 

Hitomi's eyes shot around in confusion. Nem smirked and held Hitomi closer, "Ah, but she said she was Princess Talia."

"I told her to come in my place, Nem. I knew there'd be trouble, now release her!" the woman ordered, pressing the tip of the blade harder into his throat. 

No one dare move except for the king, who released Hitomi and held his hands up. "Well now, I suppose the deal is off then?"

The woman shook her head. "The deal was that you would leave Van de Fanel and Fanelia alone if Princess Talia left with you, yes?"

Nem narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but I was referring to…"

"You yourself said Princess Talia. If those are the terms and you're not going to back out…" the woman paused and lowered her sword, then sheathed it. "I'm going with you."

Van stepped forward, past the guards and to the silver-gold haired woman. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gently turned her to face him. "Talia?"

Talia fought back tears and looked away. "Van-baka," she stated for all to hear. Then, in another tongue very few (Van, Merle, and two court members) knew she finished. "It's good to see you. Sorry, I wished to speak with you first before exposing myself this way… but for Fanelia I'll gladly abide by the terms of this agreement."

Van gripped her shoulders. "Talia…"

"The Lady Hitomi and you are in love, don't send her along to keep me here. I'm not worth that much. It will be as though none of this happened, I'll still be dead to you and Iniquity will be gone," she said, the words pouring off of her tongue like that of a song. 

Van pulled her into a tight embrace before releasing her. 

Talia turned slowly and walked to the king. In standard she spoke, "I, Princess Talia, am accepting of the terms stated previously. I leave with you, Fanelia is a land you will never come near again."

Nem nodded and smirked before placing a hand on her shoulder. Moments later, all of Iniquity within the boundaries of Fanelia, and Talia were gone. 

Hitomi snapped out of her initial shock and stared at Van. 

Van stood, staring after where they had been, then fought back tears. Merle ran to Van's side, "Van-sama," she said softly, slowly wrapping her arms around him. "Gomen…"

Hitomi didn't know what to say or do. Turning away she looked down at her feet, struggling to keep her tears under control. 

Van finally spoke in a cracked, but strong voice. "Tomorrow, we declare war upon Iniquity."


	5. Shattered Heart

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Five

**Title: **Shattered Heart  

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** OKE! My name IS in here, but it's WAY unlike me, not only in personality but in appearance. (Has long blonde hair… not silver) NOT TO MENTION! I'm not particularly a VAN fan, nope not at all. So, just so you know… I'm ONLY USING MY NAME! ANYWAY I'm hoping you approve of this thus far. ^_^ READ ON!

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Allen!" Hitomi cried, busting in through the castle doors.

Allen jumped to his feet upon hearing Hitomi's voice. Running out of his room and down the stairs he all but collided into the young track star, amazed to find how fast she'd become. He stood while Hitomi flew backwards, though Allen was able to grab her wrist before she hit the ground. "Hitomi?"

Hitomi gasped for air, then stood. "Allen-san!" 

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, releasing her wrist. 

After a moment she caught her breath. "Allen-san, we need your help…"

"Allen," Van called from the castle door. 

Allen looked up, then down at Hitomi. His eyes longing… Hitomi knew that look all too well. It was a look she knew she gave him whenever his back was turned to her… it was the look Millarne gave Allen so many times before her wedding… even the day of it. Turning away so that she would not need to see it she waited for Van to catch up. 

"Allen," Van stated again, also out of breath. "We need your help."

Allen looked down at Hitomi, then back at Van. "What for?" 

Van stepped forward and bowed his head. "Talia Hime…"

Allen's eyes widened a moment, then narrowed. "What of her?"

"She's not dead," Van stated softly, then looked up at Allen. "She's very much alive. Well… she was when I saw her last night."

Allen stared in shock. "But… Patina was destroyed, there were no survivors!"

"That's what I thought…"

Hitomi shook her head vigorously. "I didn't know she was a princess!"

Van glanced at Hitomi and cocked a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"She spoke a little bit about Patina… and she took out a lot of weaponry from it…" Hitomi stuttered. 

Allen looked over Hitomi's clothes then smiled. "Patina attire… I see she gave you some of her own clothes… never changing."

"Nani?" Hitomi and Van asked, slightly out of unison. 

Allen nodded and touched the shirt. "I met her once… years ago. I'm sure she wouldn't remember me, nor would she care to," he chuckled. "I was one of the few able to defeat her with steel. She was not only beautiful, but also a challenge to me."

Hitomi stared at Allen, then shook her head. "We didn't come to hear about you defeating her. We came here to see if you'd help us get her back!"

Allen looked down at Hitomi again, catching her off guard with his sudden lack of emotion. Had she imagined it before? "Understood. What happened?"

Hitomi spoke before Van could even open his mouth, "Iniquity took her."

Allen's eyes flamed a moment, then he turned to glance out the window. "It'll be hard…"

Hitomi nodded, watching him with hope. "Allen?"

Allen brought his attention back to Hitomi, "Hitomi."

"Will you help us?"

Allen nodded, then looked back out the window. Hitomi followed his gaze to find Celina standing in the garden, smelling a flower. She smiled, knowing instantly that it was his sister… though how she knew this she knew not… her hair was silver rather than the rich gold Allen had. Perhaps it was just her psychic intellect?

"Thank you, Allen-san!" Hitomi cried and threw her arms around him

Allen turned and returned the embrace, then released her just as quickly remembering Van's presence. He'd have his moment. 

"I am hoping you packed some clothes… for I'll need to organize everything and it would be easier to just stay here rather than run around."

Hitomi nodded, "We do. We were expecting so much if you'd have said yes. If it were no… we would have had to travel to find help in Asturia."

Allen smiled, "Guess there's no need then? Good. We'll dine, then we'll discuss it."

Hitomi nodded again (Aren't you guys just waiting for someone to nod their head off?) and walked out the door, leaving Van and Allen alone.

Allen said not a word; his eyes explained it all as he watched Hitomi leave. Van tore his gaze from recognizing that look instantly. "I don't think you could have worse timing, nor taste in women."

Allen sighed and looked down at Van. "I know."

Van narrowed his eyes at Allen, then turned to help Hitomi with the bags, leaving the knight to his thoughts. 

"Hitomi," Van said softly as he took his own bag.

"Hmmm?" Hitomi responded, pulling her bag from Van. "I can carry it myself…"

Van sighed. "Hitomi, I don't want you to be put into any more danger than you already have…"

"I want to be if it means to save Talia," Hitomi replied, draping the bag over her shoulder. "I suppose I'd be in the hands of Iniquity by now if it weren't for her… for two reasons."

Van nodded, then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hitomi," his voice was softer than before… and his eyes were even softer. 

"Van…" Hitomi could find no other words, especially when he began to lean in for a kiss, though pulled away upon hearing someone coming. 

Van growled and turned to see who had interrupted their moment only to find Celina standing behind him. "Good morning, Celina," the young king said softly, the scowl fading from his face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. 

Van and Hitomi both shook their heads no.

"All right," Celina said softly, "Because I could leave if…"

"You're not," Hitomi assured her, gripping her bag tighter.

Celina smiled and turned, "I'm to show you to your room, being that the rest of the castle is under construction there is only one guest room…"

Hitomi blushed slightly and nodded where as Van was able to fight back his own blush. Both followed Celina in silence, not complaining about the single bed they'd share… but not bouncing off the walls for it. They had more important things on their minds than sleeping arrangements anyway. 

Celina flung open a door to show a bright room with a medium sized bed and a large balcony overseeing the garden. "Here is your room. You can prepare for dinner if you like."

"Is it required we are formal?" Van asked passively.

"Not at all. Perhaps you'd like to rest a bit? I'm sure it was a long ride," Celina offered. 

Both looked at each other, then at Celina. Nodding they watched as Celina turned and left, closing the door behind her. 

Hitomi was first to speak as she set her bag down, "She's Allen's sister, isn't she?"

Van nodded and also set his bag down, never taking his eyes from Hitomi. "Hitomi."

"Hmm?" Hitomi replied as she reached into her bag and pulled out her water bottle. 

Van knelt beside her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I really don't want to lose you…"

Hitomi looked up only to have her emerald eyes meet with his crimson. She couldn't say he wouldn't, for she wouldn't predict the future right then. "You won't."

Van smiled and leaned in to kiss her for a second time. Hitomi closed her eyes and gently snaked her arms around his neck to deepen it, not knowing how to do so… just going with instinct. Van's arms wound themselves around her waist and he urged her lips to part with his tongue. Hitomi complied and held him closer yet, unknowing what to do… allowing herself to go with instinct. Van's hand drifted up her side then to her face where he gently caressed her cheek and placed a hand behind her head before gently pushing her back onto the floor. 

Hitomi was unaware of any motions; the passion of the kiss was consuming her in a warm, welcome fire. Her hands drifted from around his neck down his back, his hard muscular back. She smiled through the kiss when he pushed himself firmer against her, apparently also consumed in the passion. 

This could have gone further had they not heard a knock on the door moments later.

Van broke from the kiss and looked up at the door, annoyance apparent in his glare. Hitomi giggled, then gently pushed him up. Her cheeks were flushed… and she knew she was probably along the lines of a tomato. 

Standing quickly, Van helped Hitomi to her feet before walking to the door, "Who is it?"

"Allen," came Allen's voice from behind the door. "Is it safe?"

Hitomi blushed deeper while Van opened the door. Allen glanced first at Van, then to Hitomi… who was very… very… red. He let out a smile… a sad smile… but a smile none-the-less. "I was wondering if you'd like to get started?" 

Hitomi stepped forward, the flush fading slightly as she stood by Van's side. She smiled up at him, despite herself. He was once again wearing his knight attire that she'd always remember him wearing. The way he looked at her made her heart race and she began to kick herself mentally for allowing herself to be so fickle. She was just making out with Van and now she was going nuts for another guy?! Fickle was an understatement! 

"If you like," Van said softly, then sent Hitomi a sideway glance and was relieved to find her fidgeting with the silver strap wrapped around her waist. 

Allen nodded and stepped aside to allow the two to pass, the smile on his face fading once they were before him walking. His eyes settled on Hitomi's now shoulder-length hair. It was so perfect on her, not that he minded the short hair she was once sporting. 

As they made their way down the hall, a ball of pink fuzz threw herself into Van's arms. "Van-sama!" she cried in glee.

"Merle? What are you doing here?"

"Van-sama, I cam to help rescue Talia of course," Merle replied, "And to get my claws on that ass of a king…"

Hitomi ignored all else Merle said. She was picking up vibes of sadness behind her. Turning she saw Allen just on time to see him plaster on a smile. "Allen-san," she all but whispered.

"Hitomi."

Silence between the two, then Van's voice; caught Hitomi's attention. "Hitomi… I need a word alone with Merle, would you mind if I caught you two at dinner?"

Hitomi shook her head no, then stopped, allowing Van and Merle to go their distance. Sighing softly, Hitomi prepared to turn to go back to her room when she bumped into Allen's chest. "Gomen…"

"It's fine, Hitomi," Allen said softly, his features softer than the whisper of his voice. A moment later he straitened and flashed her his heart-breaking smile. "Would you like to see the garden? Celina insisted upon having one… so when we rebuilt the castle we added a courtyard with a large garden."

Hitomi smiled at the offer, "I would love to."

Allen's smile grew as he stepped to her side and led her to the garden. Perhaps… there was still a chance with her? He'd say nothing… just ask the right questions to get the answers he needed. 

Opening the door he paused, the smile fading to one of passiveness… Hitomi's jaw dropped and she instantly felt her heart shatter. She could only stare at Van with his hands on Merle's shoulders… their lips only inches apart. 


	6. Escape!!

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Six

**Title: **Escape!!

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** -avoids flying projectiles and hides under table- YOU'LL GET WHY I DID THAT LATER! EEEP! –hides behind Allen- ANYWAY read on if you dare. I'm sure you'll enjoy the trippy twists I throw into this… and I NEVER SAID IT WAS A V/H FIC! LoL However, I'm not promising just WHO stays together… though I do guarantee you'll like the end if you continue reading. Ehm… As soon as I get more reviews than chapters I'll update some more ^_^ Otherwise it's a waste of my time cuz no one's reading this ^_^ LoL Luv me huh? 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi turned and ran back into the castle, eyes no longer able to hold back her tears. She didn't make it far when she felt strong, gloved hands on her shoulders. She stopped abruptly, not willing to push him away. Instead she bowed her head to hide her tears from the knight. 

"Hitomi," Allen said softly, pulling her to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it," Hitomi replied dryly, even through tears. "It's not your fault… you didn't know."

Allen sighed softly and turned her to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Hitomi!" Van called from down the hall. 

Hitomi looked up just as Van turned the corner, her eyes dampened from tears. "Van," she said flatly in acknowledgement. 

"Hitomi, I can explain…" Van started but was cut off when Hitomi raised her hand for silence. 

"I trusted you, Van… I even told you I love you! How can you explain what I just saw, Van? I know how you two feel for each other, I don't know why I didn't see it before…"

Allen didn't remove his arms from Hitomi; he simply stood and listened. 

"Hitomi… Merle…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Hitomi cried, clapping her hands over her ears. "Go away, Van! Just go!"

Van let out a sigh and turned away… tears swelling in his eyes. "Hitomi…" he whispered softly as he walked back down the hall to leave the two alone.

Hitomi buried her head in Allen's chest and cut her tears loose. How could he do that to her? She loved him so much and he told her he loved her…

Allen gently ran his hand over her hair and soothed her with soft words, words Hitomi didn't hear, but his voice calmed her. Soon she was finished crying, though neither moved. Neither desiring to be apart from the other. 

"Hitomi?" Allen asked, shattering the silence… though his voice was a pleasant welcome sound. 

"Allen-san."

Allen wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb before gently caressing the rest of her dampened face. "Would you like to go lay down?"

Hitomi nodded. Crying drained her of energy and she was slightly dizzy. Allen nodded back at her, then placed an arm over her shoulders as he walked her up to his room, Van would have no reason to be in there thus providing her with the sleep she needed. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Talia threw herself down on the bed and buried her head in the pillow. She was _not_ happy about the king's desire to marry her. And the worst part of the matter was she didn't have a say in it… they'd marry her against her own will! Screaming every curse she knew in every language without once repeating herself she only paused to take a breath. 

Nem stepped up behind her and sat upon the bed, gently caressing her back only to find his hand being slapped away. "Tsk tsk, such language, Hime."

Talia sat up and glared murder at him. "None of them could be as offensive as your face!"

Nem smirked. "You know that's a lie."

Talia jumped to her feet. She still wore the clothes she had the day before, matching Hitomi's. However, they were slightly dirty from her ride there. "You are a revolting being with only one head to think with being that the one on its shoulders was beaten so many times by Patina!"

Nem's smirk broadened and he threw his arm around her waist. "How repulsive?"

Talia glared at him before spitting in his face. When Nem began to wipe the spit away, Talia slammed her knee up into his groin before shoving him back onto the ground. Bolting from the room she ran down the stairs. She had to find her sword before she made it elsewhere.

"Talia!" Nem cried after her, the pain apparent in his voice. "I will destroy Fanelia…"

Talia paused, then turned. Running back up the stairs she bolted back into the room. "The deal was that I would leave with you, I never said I would stay, nor that I'd marry you," Talia stated, then grabbed her sword from his belt. "I kept my end of the bargain, let's see if you're really as true to your word as you are said to be." 

Without another word, Talia was gone. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

The sun was setting and Allen was compelled to get a better look at it from the rocks below the castle. Dressed in his less formal attire he made his way down to the river and seated himself upon a rock. 

Hitomi had remained in his room the previous night and all through that day, speaking to him whenever he'd enter. He didn't complain, in fact he was quite content with having her in his room. However, she didn't leave much privacy for him getting changed so he was only able to strip some of his clothes off, namely the rest of his formal attire. 

The wind caressed his serene features as he watched the mix of gold and red hues begin to fade into darker colors. Leaning back on his hands he watched as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, yet even when it was finished he didn't move. The river's melody begged him to stay… so he complied and continued to gaze out upon the trickling water.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Talia kicked the sides of the Iniquitian horse. Her heart raced as she pushed it further and further into the waning sunlight. Soon she would be able to rest, but not until she was sure she was alone. Just as the sun's light disappeared she saw a clearing and decided it best that she stay in the trees. However, when she tried to stop the steed she found that the animal was by far more stubborn when it came to stopping than it was to running. 

Only when the gray beast spooked at a snake did he stop, sending Talia flying over his shoulders and into the river. 

As she surfaced she let out a wince when she reached down to touch her leg, which had hit a rock as she fell in. "Shimatta," she cursed, "Broken."

However, a broken leg in the deep river was the least of her concerns. The roar behind her was what got her worried. Glancing over her shoulder she let out a gasp. Waterfall… and judging by the sound and looks of it… it was a very steep drop. 

"Oh God!" She groaned. She'd survived countless threats: she was the only survivor of Patina, once one of the largest, most powerful Kingdoms of Gaea, she'd been kidnapped at a young age and almost murdered on several occasions, she'd fallen from cliffs, she'd been bitten by poisonous snakes, stumbled into poisonous plants… she just escaped an involuntary wedding and _this_ was how it would end? She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. 

However, there was a thread of hope when she saw the rock just feet before the drop. Using her arms she swam towards it, gripping it just before she would have fallen. Now what to do? Oh yes… help… "HELP!" she cried. "Please!"

Allen's ears caught the sound of the woman's pleas and was instantly upon his feet searching for the source of the voice. Scanning the water all the way down to the waterfall he saw her, the moonlight reflecting off of her silver-blonde hair and light attire. 

Running down towards the waterfall he was only able to stand a moment and stare. How the hell was he going to get her out of that? "Girl! Hang in there!"

Talia's eyes snapped to him, then narrowed. "I'm _hardly_ what you would call a girl!"

Allen blinked at her remark, then smirked. "Hold on! I'll be right back!"

Talia rolled her eyes. What an idiot, did he really expect her to let go? "Don't hurry or anything!"

Allen returned moments later carrying a long stick. "Grab hold of this!"

Talia looked the stick over, then returned her attention to the crazy man. "Are you insane?" 

"Obviously since I'm still trying to save you. Grab the stick!"

"There's no way you could support the both of us! The current's too strong!"

Allen sighed softly and realized she was right. "I'm coming in after you!"

"No! You're not! You'll die!"

"You're impossible!"

"Nay! I am correct!"

Allen turned and ran back to the forest. 

"HEY! Don't leave me!" Talia pleaded. "Ass hole," she muttered softly. 

"Watch your fingers!" Allen called over the water.

"And remove my eyes from a demented lunatic like you? I think not!"

Allen ignored her and threw the tree across, missing Talia's fingers by only centimeters. 

Talia's face dropped and she could only stare a moment at the top of the tree. "I thought you were trying to save me! Not relieve me of my fingers!"

Allen sighed and stepped upon the tree before beginning to walk across. Talia was only able to watch him wearily as he approached her, fearing that he may fall. 

Soon Allen was standing upon the rock, pulling Talia from the water. "Unless you want to fall I suggest you don't move."

"I'm guaranteed a safe crossing if I remain still?" Talia asked suspiciously. 

Allen ignored her question and stepped upon the tree, then began to cross again. He seemed unfazed by the extra weight of the water, which shocked Talia. She wasn't what one would call light… muscle had long since made her heavy, not big… just heavy. She had to weigh quite a little. Once they were safely across, Allen set Talia down, assuming that she was in good condition. However, just as he let go, she fell to the side only to be caught inches from the ground. 

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he helped her back up.

Talia couldn't respond, the pain was too intense for her to attempt without her voice cracking. "Obviously not," she finally managed.

Allen lifted her again in a cradling position, then made his way back to the castle. She could stay in the med wing until he could arrange another room for her. 

As he reached the castle, however, he was greeted by loud shouts echoing through the castle walls. Running up the stairs, the young woman still in his arms, he found himself face to face with Hitomi vs. Van, Celina, and Merle. 


	7. War Has Begun

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Seven

**Title: **War Has Begun 

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** Yes, the last one was confusing, I'll give you a damn cookie if you understood most of it (even I didn't) READ ON BRAVE SOULS!

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen gently set Talia down on the nearest chair and walked to Hitomi in her defense. 

"I did not betray Van!" Hitomi cried at the top of her lungs, ignoring the knight now standing beside her.

Van sighed softly. "She didn't, Merle…"

"Van-sama would never hurt you!" Merle cried in objection. 

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, Hitomi…" Celina started but was cut off. 

"How could that be misunderstood? How could those two be misunderstood?" Hitomi demanded, holding her arm out to Van and Merle.

Talia watched in amusement as Hitomi lost her cool. They'd obviously hit a sensitive spot… amazing how she could lose control like that when she'd previously shown perfect control over situations. Clearing her throat she brought all attention back to herself.

All eyes fell on the new presence. Before Hitomi could speak, Van was already at the young princess's side. "Talia!"

Talia giggled and gently wrapped her arms around Van. "Oh you were worried about me?"

Allen stared in disbelief. This impossible woman was Princess Talia? 

Hitomi kept her distance… she didn't wish to be near Van. Another reason was the fact that her white clothes were now transparent… and clinging to her like a second skin… AND HER ARMS WERE AROUND VAN! Turning away she almost ran into Allen, though stopped only inches from his chest. 

Allen didn't move, instead he looked down upon the top of Hitomi's head. "Hitomi."

Hitomi didn't respond, only walked around him and into the dark hall. Allen watched as she disappeared, then watched as Merle and Van overwhelmed Talia while Celina left to fetch bandages. Knowing there wasn't much he could do, he turned and followed Hitomi. 

Hitomi stopped in the center of the garden, staring up at the moon. Why did things like this always happen to her? Why was it every time she fell in love with someone they'd fall in love with another? It always happened here! Was it the same on Earth?

She wouldn't know. Ever since she came to Gaea and returned to the Earth… only believing it to be a dream, Hitomi never dated more than she could count on one hand. No one on Earth were as perfect as either Van or Allen. No one. Oh she'd searched… but never anyone even close to their perfection. 

Obviously there was no perfection in men. After all… she'd thought Van to be perfect and yet look what she stumbled across yesterday! 

"Hitomi," Allen said softly, startling Hitomi from her thoughts. 

Turning on her heel she looked up at Allen, just to make sure it was, in fact, him. "Allen-san."

Allen smiled down at her softly, and brushed some of her hair from her face. "I wonder, sometimes, what it would have been like to be your husband."

Hitomi gazed into his sapphire eyes, feeling her cheeks flush slightly at the memory of his proposal. "Allen-san…."

Allen caressed her cheek before taking his hand from her. "I do know how I would feel… not completely because I have yet to experience such pleasures."

His breath tickled her face and Hitomi felt herself growing even hotter. "Allen…"

"Hitomi," Allen responded, slipping both arms around her slender waist, which was responded to by Hitomi's arms snaking around his neck. Closing his eyes, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently. 

Hitomi was disappointed for a moment, then she felt Allen deepen it slightly. Pulling him closer she returned it with twice the passion. 

Only when she heard a gasp did the kiss end. Turning to the source of the kiss she saw Van… a pained look that Hitomi thought she'd never see coming from him. 

Allen simply glanced up at Van, devoid of emotion. He knew better than to have a deer in the headlights look when around Van. Hitomi's expression was slightly more emotional, though nothing Van could read. 

Turning away he ran back to the castle, leaving Hitomi and Allen alone once again.

Busting in through the door he fought back tears. He'd wanted to apologize… he'd wanted to work things out between himself and Hitomi. She was with Allen again? God no…

"Van-sama?" Merle asked, following him out of the room. "Van-saaaaama?" 

Van ignored her and continued storming towards his room. He was going back to Fanelia that night… he wouldn't stay with Allen and Hitomi. Grabbing his things he shoved them all into his bag, turning to the door he bumped into Merle. "Van-sama! What are you doing?"

"Will you go back to Fanelia with me?" Van asked, ignoring her question. 

"Why?"

"We found Talia, she's safe… we should go back. We don't need to inconvenience them any further," Van explained, then pulled the necklace from around his neck. "So are you coming or not?"

Merle blinked. "But Van-sama… what about Hitomi?"

Van threw the necklace on the bed, then turned back to Merle. "She's with Allen. She won't leave him."

Merle growled. "Van-sama snap out of it!"

"Van, are you all right?" Celina asked softly, interrupting the two of them.

Van swung to look at Celina, pain apparent. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Celina asked, shocked. "You can't!"

"Why not? I came here to ask Allen for help in saving Talia. Talia is down stairs, and though injured… she's alive. I'm going back to Fanelia tonight," Van explained, then walked past her.

"But Van…!" Celina started but was cut off when Merle stormed past her as well and walked by his side. Sighing softly, Celina looked back into the room where Van had slept. If only he loved her back. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Talia watched as Van stormed across the room, seeming to ignore her completely. She wrinkled her nose and let out a snort. "Van baka, where do you think you're going?"

Van stopped and spun on his heel to look at Talia, who was now dressed in a cream dress. He could only stare for a moment… it was the first time he'd seen her in a dress. She looked good. The only flaw he could see upon her was her broken leg, which was wrapped securely. "I'm leaving."

"What? And leave me here?" Talia screeched, then jumped to her feet with the aide of her crutches Celina had managed to toss together. "Hell no! You're taking me with you!"

Van sighed. "But…"

"No buts, damn you!" Talia interrupted. "Van," she said softer, "I've missed you… and I will forever damn the day Iniquity attacked… the week before our wedding…" her eyes filled with tears and she tore them away.

"Why didn't you come to Fanelia sooner? Why didn't you come to me?" Van asked.

Before Talia could answer, Merle bounded in carrying her things. "Ready!"

Van sent one last glance at Talia before shaking his head. "Stay here… with Allen. Everyone falls for Allen, you may as well too."

"Van!" Talia cried after him, stumbling from her crutches. "Don't!"

Van ignored her cries and walked out the door, leaving Talia to struggle to her feet. 

"Van-saaaaama! Why are you leaving Talia?" Merle demanded as she gripped his arm to keep him in the same room. "Vaaaaaaaaaan-sama!" 

"Merle, you're not helping," Van hissed and threw her from his arm.

Talia was once again on her feet, struggling to make her way to him with her crutches. "Van!" she pleaded, "Please, don't leave me here… I don't want to be separated from you again!" 

Van looked up at Talia and their eyes met. He had missed her as well… he still loved her, though he thought she was dead! That's why he was able to fall in love with Hitomi… Talia was dead. Shaking his head softly at his own soft heart he walked to Talia and wrapped his arms firmly around her. 

Talia dropped her crutches to return the gesture, though the aides never hit the ground… Merle grabbed them and bounded outside, leaving the two alone for a moment while she packed the horses. 

Van held Talia tightly, feeling the passion he once felt for her renew itself. It felt right to have her in his arms… to be in her arms. Who know who was holding the other? No one could know for sure until Van gently released her only to find her falling towards the ground due to lack of support. "Gomen," Van apologized, then gently lifted Talia into a cradling position. 

"It's all right," Talia replied, never removing her eyes from his. 

Van smiled and carried her out the door, unaware of the presence in the other doorway.

~~~~~*~~~~~

It took them a couple hours to ride through the night; Van didn't wish to rush… Talia was in his arms, after all. Neither said much, the most that was said was Merle complaining about the lack of attention she was receiving, which was ignored as expected. 

The moon and Mystic Moon cast a glow across the meadows and creeks. Talia said very little other than kind words to Van, who still had his mind on Hitomi. Talia knew the feeling of heartbreak he was feeling… maybe not as strongly as he'd felt it, but she'd felt it before when he kissed that girl from the Mystic Moon. 

Looking up to the glow of Fanelia Talia gasped, snapping Van from his dream-like state. Van stared in shock, when finally able to speak he cursed, "Shimatta!" 


	8. Don't Leave Me...

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Eight

**Title: **Don't leave me…

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** Now… pretty soon you'll find that this love Hexagon is going to mutate to something bigger… better… twistier. A LOVE OCTAGON! Hell, I might even make it grow a bit more after that. Don't worry, I've already got the "happy" people planned out for their respectable couples. But telling you that now would probably ruin my chances of keeping your attention… so you'll have to wait till I'm done playing with them and see the outcome ^_^

BTW!!!! Special thanks to Esca Chick for being a most LOYAL reader by reviewing… THANK HER IF YOU LIKE THE UPDATES! OH! And check out her work! She's pretty cool ^_^

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van quickly dismounted, leaving Talia on the horse… much to the princess's dismay. "Merle, take Talia back. Allen should be able to take care of her there…"

"Van baka! I go no where without you!" Talia argued, slipping from the horse herself and placing her hand on her sword. "As I recall I could kick you ass any day. Let me fight!"

Van ignored her and quickly made his way down the hill to Fanelia. Talia took a step to follow but fell. "Shimatta," she muttered, then looked up at the shocked cat. "Neko-baka! Go after him!" 

Merle nodded and kicked the sides of her horse to catch up with Van. Talia struggled to her good leg and quickly remounted the horse. She wasn't going to stand there while Van was going off to get himself killed! But then again… she needed to be prepared. Merle knew what she was doing; Talia was sure of that… perhaps a few extra moments wouldn't hurt. 

Turning the horse she rode into the woods as fast as this horse would carry her. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi suddenly pulled away from Allen's embrace and sent her gaze in the direction of Fanelia. She ignored Allen when he spoke her name… something was wrong. "Allen-san," she muttered after a moment, all color drained from her face. 

"Yes, Hitomi?" Allen asked, obviously concerned. 

Hitomi remained silent a moment, then turned to Allen, eyes full of worry. "Allen-san, Iniquity is attacking Fanelia…"

Allen narrowed his eyes and looked up to the night sky. Obviously there was going to be no peace tonight… he may a well help defend the young monarch's kingdom. "Stay here…"

"No!" Hitomi all but cried, "Don't leave me! I refuse to be left behind again!"

Allen didn't say anything, only gazed down into her eyes. "I love you, Hitomi… I don't want to lose you. Please… just stay here…"

Hitomi looked down at her hands. She probably would only serve to get in the way… then it would be her fault if Allen or Van died if they were too busy trying to protect her. Looking back up at Allen she sighed. "Allen… be careful."

Allen gave her a slight smile before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against hers. "I'll be back, I promise."

Hitomi nodded and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Allen…"

Allen returned her embrace before turning and running out the door, leaving Hitomi in the garden… alone. Or so she thought. 

Turning around she almost ran into Celina. "Oh, sorry…"

"Hitomi," Celina said softly, her voice slightly troubled, "Do you think Van is all right?"

Hitomi's face shown with shock for a moment, then it was forced back to a comfortable smile. "Yes," she replied softly, "If anyone could pull through in that battle it's Van. I'm confident Allen will, too."

Celina nodded looking slightly less troubled. "You love him, don't you?"

"Which?" Hitomi asked softly, her eyes meeting with Celina's. 

Celina bowed her head. "Good question, which do you love, Hitomi?"

Hitomi paled slightly as a vision flashed through her head, short as it was. 

_~~Vision~~_

_Celina and Allen turned the corner in the royal garden behind Fanelia's castle. Suddenly, Celina gasped and her eyes filled with tears as she heard the words Hitomi and Van exchanged before their lips met…She and Allen both appeared pained before turning away silently. _

_~~End Vision~_

Rather than answering, Hitomi turned away and walked back to the castle, angry with herself for her indecisiveness. 

Celina narrowed her eyes at Hitomi before calling after her, "Hitomi! Don't you dare hurt my brother, he's been through enough!"

Hitomi paused and glanced over her shoulder at Celina. "I won't," she promised before returning to the castle. 

Celina watched as she disappeared into the door. If that girl hurt her brother, she'd have a new enemy. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Leaping from his horse, Allen drew his sword and blocked the deadly blow just before it hit Van. The victory was short, however, when the attacker pulled his sword back and began to go after Allen. Allen motioned for Van to get his sword and move out, he could handle this one. 

With his graceful, but deadly skill, Allen turned the tables and backed the soldier of Iniquity into a wall before thrusting through him his steel. Turning back he frowned upon seeing Van just standing there. "Van! What are you doing?"

Van was silent and ignored the walls of flames around the two of them. The palace would soon collapse around them if they didn't get out of there. However, the young monarch of Fanelia didn't care; Allen took Hitomi from him. "You took Hitomi."

Allen blinked, then sheathed his sword. "What are you talking about?" he asked in shock, "What of Merle? You really only can have one woman at a time, Van. Hitomi deserves better than someone who will be disloyal…"

"Me? Disloyal? What are you talking about?!"

Allen frowned, "Don't play dumb, Van, Hitomi and I saw you the other night with Merle…"

Suddenly it clicked. He'd thought Hitomi was upset about him being so rough with Merle to snap her out of her hysterics… now that he thought of it, he knew what it really must have looked like. "Merle is nothing more than a sister to me!"

"I don't want to know what strange relations you practice in Fanelia," Allen replied, apparently disgusted. "To do that with a sister?" as he asked the question he noted the intensity of the heat rising and knew the walls wouldn't hold much longer. "Get out of here, Van!" 

Van growled, "Allen! You're not listening!" At his words one of the walls began to crumble and before the young king knew anything else, Allen had shoved him out the window just before the walls collapsed. As he fell he watched the top of the palace cave in, the knight probably still within. "Allen!" 

Before he hit the ground, Van found himself on a horse. Looking to the rider his eyes met with the worried multicolored eyes of Talia. "Van! Are you all right?" she began, already fussing over him. 

Van jumped from her horse and Talia pulled Dapple to a halt. "Talia, what are you doing here?" 

"I told you not to leave me, Van."

Van was in no mood to argue. He had to see if Allen was all right. Turning he ran back up the side of the hill with no response. 

"Van! Come back!" Talia cried. When Van all but ignored her, the young princess growled and kicked the sides of her horse to ride after him. Once by his side she slowed it down to a trot, "Where are you going?"

"I have to save Allen!"

"Allen? He's here?" Talia asked, concern apparent in her voice. He'd saved her… and he'd been kind to her even after she snapped at him for basically living. Before she could say another word, a familiar cry came from behind them, causing the young king to stop dead in his tracks.

"Van-sama! Help!" Merle cried.

Van looked up to Talia for help, only to find that she was galloping up the hill towards the fallen section of the palace. He turned and ran back to save Merle. Talia would easily reach Allen before him, and Merle was in trouble. He could only hope Allen was alive when Talia got there.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Allen!" Talia cried as she leapt from Dapple and hobbled towards the rubble. She'd supported her leg with a brace she'd had made for her years before… not surprising it still fit and worked. However, it was impossible to turn or bend her ankle with it, but at least it allowed her to walk. "Allen! Can you hear me?"

No response.

Talia felt tears fill her eyes and she forced them back. She needed to see if she was going to save him… provided the knight was still alive. Stumbling through the fallen rubble she continued to call out his name, and after a while she grew used to the lack of response. He was most likely dead. No one could have survived having this ceiling fall on top of them… 

Turning back she gasped upon seeing his sword protruding through the rubble. Rushing to his side she quickly began digging the rubble from around him, praying to any and every God who would listen that Allen would be all right. "Allen!" she cried as she finally found that he was still breathing. Fortunately he'd been in a pocket. It shocked Talia… of all the places the space could have been it was around Allen… "Allen, wake up!" she pleaded as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him out. 

Allen remained silent. His features lacked the usual serenity for they were scrunched in pain. Talia shocked herself with her own strength as she finally got him out. Then again, the platinum-haired knight wasn't that heavy to begin with. Supporting Allen's head with her arm she looked up and whistled for her horse, which obediently came moments later. "Kneel," Talia ordered, once again the dark mare obeyed. 

Talia stood and climbed on, then pulled Allen on with her. "Hya!" she cried, kicking Dapples sides, sending them into the night. She had to tend to Allen's wounds. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi gasped and fell back against the wall. She saw it! She watched as the walls collapsed around them… she watches as Van had narrowly escaped thanks to her knight. It was all her fault and she wasn't even there! "Allen!" she cried before fainting. 

Before she could hit the ground, one of the few men who stayed behind caught her. Lifting her gently he carried her to the room she and Van were to share and gently placed her on the bed. Without a word he left to gather some water. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van cradled Merle, who was rendered unconscious after taking a blow to the head by one of those Iniquity soldiers of which Van killed instantly. He looked around quickly to find a horse though only saw Talia galloping away. Holding his sisterly figure close to him he closed his eyes and let out a grunt as he sprout his wings. 

Turning his back on the battlefield he took to the air… he had to hide Merle, then he'd return. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Celina stood by the window, noting the glow in the distance… Fanelia. Van. Hopefully Van was all right… though she hoped even more that Allen was. He was her only family after all. Turning away from the window she found herself seeking Hitomi, for she supposedly had the power to see the future. 

Koyo rushed by with a bowl of water and a clean rag, almost running over the silver-haired woman. "Sumimasan, Celina…"

"Where are you going?" Celina asked curiously. 

"Lady Hitomi fainted, just going to tend to her before she awakens," Koyo replied, then turned and disappeared up the stairs, unaware of the young lady now following him. 

However, before they reached the top of the stairs they were startled into a brief pause by a loud scream. Recognizing it to be Hitomi's, Koyo dropped the bowl of water and sprinted the rest of the way up followed closely by Celina.  


	9. Another Kidnapping

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Nine

**Title: **Another Kidnapping 

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** I know you're out there, I see the reviews go through the ceiling all around me… hehe, so you can't deny your existence. Oh well, guess I'm not good enough for ya, I understand, really I do –pouts- Oh well! Those of you who are reading and not reviewing, you've been very naughty readers! –shrugs- ON WITH THE STORY! If you've made it this far, YAY!!!!!! –gives you cookies-

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi struggled to free herself from Nem's grasp, though instead of being rough with her he gently placed his hand over her mouth and held her still. "Shhh… I'm not going to hurt you…" Do you think Hitomi's going to listen to this? The guy is holding her down and has his hand over her mouth for the love of Isis! "Don't say a word, I need to…" before he could finish he let out a loud cry as Hitomi sank her teeth into the palm of his hand. Oh, and do you think Hitomi's going to stop there? Ehem, think again! 

Slamming her knee upward she managed to make contact with the monarch's groin, earning an even louder cry followed by a whimper. As Nem fell to the side, Hitomi was already up and running for the door, only to be stopped by a force she knew nothing of. It sent her flying back onto the bed and the whimpering king was once again holding her down, though still gently. "You're the second person to do that in the past two days," he groaned. "What is it with women and inflicting pain _there_ of all places?"

Before Hitomi could reply the door slammed open and a tall, rather attractive raven-haired man entered, drawing his sword. "Release her," he ordered strongly, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

Now… of all the times this order has been given, has anyone ever known them to actually comply? Think again. Nem simply pulled Hitomi to his chest and stood, a comfortable smirk plastered to his handsome features. "And if I don't?"

Koyo stepped in, his face dark with warning, "You will answer to me."

"Oh scary," Nem drawled, sarcasm dripping from his very voice. "What are you going to do, talk me to death? There's not much you can do from there."

Hitomi struggled against Nem's arms and began to grumble profanities below her breath. This asshole was really asking for it. Snapping her leg up behind her in attempts to nail his groin once again, Nem caught her ankle, earning a surprised squeak from her. Did anyone honestly think she'd get away with it twice? 

Koyo had no response. All was silent as Nem continued to smirk and retreat towards the window. However, as soon as Celina poked her head around the corner Nem stopped, the smirk dropping from his face. It shocked him to see another woman present… not that he was suddenly interested in her, far from it. Silver hair at a young age… gesh! As long as there was color in the woman's hair she could pass as twenty in his opinion, but silver hair was most definitely not becoming of a woman to him. "Well, seems as though there really isn't much you can do, sorry for such a short meeting, I'm sure we'll meet again." With that he and Hitomi were out the window. 

"Hitomi!" Koyo and Celina called in unison, both running to the window only to find them both gone. 

"Shimatta!" Koyo roared startling Celina back into the room. Swinging around his eyes met with those of Allen's younger sister he sighed softly, "Allen's not going to be happy with me…"

"It wasn't your fault," Celina replied, her head bowing slightly.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen's eyes opened slowly and met with a fuzzy image of his rescuer. He blinked several times before placing a hand on his head, which was covered in the softest bandage he'd felt in his life. If only they had those back at his fort he'd be peachy with sparring more often. His eyes had somehow closed without his permission, not that he was complaining. Taking in his surroundings visually would have to wait until the world quit revolving around him. 

A cold rag dabbed against his forehead, obviously being done for his comfort. It was working as far as helping him center his balance, even if lying down. However, his head was throbbing and his entire body felt as though it were ready to shatter if he moved. 

"You're lucky you're alive," his savior's voice said softly, most likely knowing that his head was about to split at any sound… at least this wasn't as bad as it could have. Especially being who it was. He recognized the voice to belong to Talia and was rather shocked to find that she was being as gentle with him as she was. 

"Talia," Allen said softly, though before he could say anymore Talia interrupted him sharply. Was she going to let this insane lunatic, who'd almost killed her in the process of rescuing her, speak to her informally? Hell no.

"Talia hime to you, Allen Schezar," she growled in response. 

Allen winced at the increased volume of Talia's voice and placed his hand on his head, which was now throbbing harder than before. "Gomen, Talia hime…"

Talia sighed and dabbed his head with the cold rag again. "Much better," she said, once again lowering her voice to a gentle tone just above a whisper. She didn't plan on making him suffer, she was repaying him for rescuing her… even though he let his sister, Van, and Merle go at her before he attempted anything. Probably for the best, she wouldn't have taken too kindly to him trying to heal her being that at the time she didn't know he was a knight. However, his clothing was unmistakable, not only was he a knight… but a Knight of Caeli! "Perhaps you could tell me why you didn't inform me you were a knight, Allen Crusade Schezar?"

Allen's eyes snapped open and back to her face. "How did you…?"

"I know the names of all the Caeli Knights, there are only twelve of them after all. However, I'd never had the advantage of seeing them, so I was unable to recognize you," Talia explained as she gently dabbed more of the ice water on his head, helping sooth the pain. "You also pilot the Guymelef called Scherazade, or at least you did."

"But…" Allen started, his head now hurting much worse due to the excessive information Talia was pouring into his head. How did she know all of this? She was doing this on purpose! 

"Drink this," Talia interrupted, gently lifting his head and supporting it on her arm. She had to press the cold metal rim of the chalice to his lips before he'd drink. She smirked when he actually swallowed it without so much as a word of complaint, though it was harder for him to mask his opinion of it. "Probably should have warned you," would she really have warned him? Hell no! This was too much fun! "But it'll help you heal sooner."

Allen gave her a half smile before allowing his eyes to close to relieve the extra stress on his poor head. Before Talia knew it he was asleep again, his head still resting on her arm. Did she dare move her arm and disturb him? Give her some credit! She wasn't _that_ cruel. Propping her head upon her free hand she watched the golden-haired knight sleep. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Merle's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at the tops of the trees of which allowed little sunlight in. It appeared as though she were somewhere deep within the woods. Her eyes scanned her surroundings in search of Van… then they fell across a lonely figure with the usual red tunic. Struggling to sit up she muttered his name, earning his attention. "Van-sama…"

Van's head snapped up and in almost the same moment he was at Merle's side. "Merle, are you all right?"

The pink-haired cat nodded and rubbed her head softly. Those bastards were really begging to be scratching posts that's for sure. She smirked at the mental image of a bloody soldier from Iniquity… the very one who'd knocked her out, the dim-witted asshole. "Van-sama… where's Talia? I saw her come into the battle… but…"

"She's fine. I'm sure we'll see her soon," '_I hope' _He'd obsessed over her for the past 6 years… she was the reason he had a hard time admitting his feelings to Hitomi. He'd told Talia that he loved her only a week before Patina was attacked. They were even planning on having the wedding a month later! 

Merle looked up at Van and noticed that he was lost in thought again. Sighing softly she stood and stretched with her feline grace before walking to the young monarch. "Van-sama…"

"Van? Merle?" came a familiar young woman's voice, "Is that you?"

Van and Merle's heads instantly snapped up in the direction the voice had come from only to see the youngest princess of Asturia and her new husband. Millerna dismounted her horse quickly and rushed to hug the two of them. It was then that Merle noticed the bulging belly… and she smirked. "Preggy?"

Millerna smiled brightly and nodded, placing her hand on her belly. It was kinda obvious by now, of course, though she was still momentarily shocked that they would notice. "Six months in." 

Merle, in her kawaii excitement, threw her arms around Millerna once again and grinned brightly. "That's great!" 

Van stood off to the side trying to ignore a pit he had in his stomach he recognized to be longing. He'd wished before that he and Talia could have a child… then she supposedly died. After a while… the desire to be a father returned upon he and Hitomi being reunited. Once again… that faded upon seeing Hitomi and Allen kiss… though now he knew why they had. 

"I hear Hitomi's returned," Drydon said in his regular booming voice, "Have you seen her?"

Van and Merle's eyes snapped to the new King, their faces devoid of emotion besides that of troubled. Van bowed his head and the cat spoke for him, "She's at Allen's."

Millerna narrowed her eyes when she noticed the troubled expressions, then the answer to her husband's question. What has that playboy done this time? "What happened?"

"Fanelia was attacked, I left her there," Van interrupted, not mentioning WHY he left from embarrassment… that and he couldn't blame her now for what she'd done, he realized what it looked like. 

"And Allen just stayed?"

"No, he was at the battle," Van replied before Merle could speak. At this point the pink-haired neko was about to scream at him for breaking through her words. "Though… I don't know his current state of health… he was crushed under part of the castle…"

  
Millerna, Merle, and Drydon gasped. "Is he okay?"

"I just told you, I don't know…"

"Did he get out?"

"I don't know…"

Drydon opened his mouth to speak but was shot a glare by the king. "I said I don't know!"

Drydon smirked, "I was going to ask of the Lady Hitomi, Van."

Van blushed slightly feeling semi-stupid for yelling at him. A chill pill about then probably would have been nice… had they been invented. "What about her?"

"How do you think she's taking to this?"

Van blinked as he realized that she probably wouldn't take too kindly to finding out about Allen's probable death. "I honestly don't know…"

"Van-sama, you need to tell her…" Merle started, then earned a quick glare from Van. He still hadn't told Merle why he had insisted upon leaving so early the previous night… 

"Do you want to tell her?" he demanded, suddenly snapping upon the thought of how hurt she'd be that her beloved Allen would be hurt. He scowled when Merle took a step back, then turned his attention back to Millerna. "Or would you?"

Millerna stared at Van in disbelief. Was he jealous of Allen? He had to be! "Why don't you? What's wrong with you telling her?"

Van's scowl never faded… he couldn't handle it, to see Hitomi upset that her beloved was possibly dead… the way she should be worrying about him for even fighting! He couldn't tell them why… he knew he was jealous, though he'd never outwardly admit to it. Especially to them. However… Hitomi did have a right to know, no matter how jealous he was. She also had a right to know what really happened with he and Merle… 

"I'll tell her, but you all have to be there with me," Van said finally. Was he happy about this? No. Was he actually going to do this? Maybe… did he love Hitomi or Talia more? …


	10. Tables Turn

Intricacy of the Heart

Chapter: Ten

**Title: **Tables Turn 

**Author: **Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** R (for future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne nor do I own any of the characters from the series or movies.

**Author's Note:** There will be revisions going on… most of what I've posted earlier I wrote at my dad's so it wasn't the best it could have been. Not enough sarcasm and it's all worthless rambling and jabber. Must fix! Oh well… You're going to be amused to find all the chaos that's going to occur, so… I might even change the genre to Humor Hehe… you can be the judges.  Don't forget to R&R! BTW There is a reason Talia calls Van a Baka constantly… hehe,  you get to see the past later so HA! 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi stood on the balcony and gazed out across the desolate land. This temporary palace Nem had made from his ship wasn't too terribly bad other than the fact that it was the ugliest metal she'd ever had the misfortune of laying her eyes upon. People actually pay for this? Sighing softly she rested her head upon her hand and watched as the sun rose, casting it's rich colors across the lifeless land. 

However, she wasn't too absorbed to notice King High-And-Mighty-Pain-In-The-Ass walk up behind her, though she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a greeting. Not then anyway. 

Nem gently placed a hand on her shoulder before standing beside her. "Beautiful, no?"

Hitomi didn't respond. If he honestly expected her to speak to him after being kidnapped he was obviously much more dim-witted than she'd initially thought. He had come off as somewhat intelligent the first time she'd met him… now he was being beyond stupid. 

Nem leaned down next to her, for the most part unnoticed. He gently brushed his lips against her ear before whispering her name heatedly, causing her to almost shoot through her skin. "How did you…?"

"Your mind doesn't have many blocks," Nem replied simply, his gaze never leaving her shocked face, proud to have been able to shock her to silence. "And I see that you don't find me at all resistible…" as he spoke he gently turned her to face him and smirked as she struggled but found herself under his spell. "As I find you irresistible, Hitomi…" he breathed, his lips only inches from hers.

Hitomi tried to pull away but found herself frozen in place. Why couldn't she move? Did that bastard really know that much magic? She felt her heart stop as Nem closed the distance between them and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

Without knowing why she called for help mentally to the only person she had a mental link with. _'Make this stop! Van!'_ she managed, before Nem lifted her and carried her into the bedroom.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van paused and stopped in the center of the path causing a domino effect until everyone was staring at their "fearless" leader. '_Hitomi?_' He responded mentally, but she was gone. Shit, that can't be good. Even Hitomi wouldn't do something like that just to be cruel. 

"Van-sama, are you all right?" Merle asked softly, one of those damned rhetorical questions of which would earn a smack from almost everyone. 

"Hitomi," he breathed, then turned to Drydon, "May I borrow your horse?"

Drydon stared at him a moment, then dismounted, "Go ahead and keep him if you want…"

Before he could finish Van was already mounted and cantering away, leaving three rather confused friends. "Right…"

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen groaned as the insanity increased. Talia was now being _nice_ to him, which was a small reward for the amount of pain she was putting him through. "I told you not to move, Allen," she said softly, leaving the baka part out of it due to his fragile condition, which she would take absolutely NO blame for! 

"If you'd learn how to stitch…"

"Do you want a scar there or not?" Talia interrupted. The foolhardy knight was not taking well to the fact that stitches shouldn't be PULLED at in unnatural ways. "Not that anyone's going to be looking at your thigh anytime soon…" she trailed off as she returned to her stitching the slash on his VERY high up inner thigh. God, a couple more inches and he'd either be castrated… or she'd be even redder than her current state. Damn her hormones. 

Allen noticed the slight blush gracing her normally porcelain features before smirking. "You act as though it were the first time you've touched a man there…"

Talia's eyes whipped to him with a piercing glare that would have made Satan look like a saint. "Perhaps it is, and if it were why would it matter?" 

Allen shrugged, the headache still ripping through his scull though went unnoticed as he was finally gaining the upper hand of this conversation. "You just don't come off as the type of girl who hasn't touched…"

"I am innocent in my maidenhood, nothing more," Talia snapped. 

Allen gave her a smile. "As feisty as I remember…"

"Feisty is an understatement," Talia interrupted proudly. To her, feisty was child's play… like biting off a man's finger… or shaving their eyebrows… perhaps even slipping the hair removal formula into their hair care formula. Ahhhh the good ol' days. 

"With you, I agree," Allen commented then winced as Talia tugged a bit harder on the thread than needed be.

Talia smirked and continued stitching before searching for a knife of some sort. Damn it all, there wasn't one close. Oh well, may as well cut the string as she was used to. Without giving it a second thought she bent down and bit the string in half, her lips brushing against his inner thigh in the process earning a gasp from the injured knight. Grinning triumphantly, Talia stood and walked away. 

Allen's eyes appeared as though they would pop out of his very scull; Talia was hardly able to contain the laughter bubbling up within her throat. "Stew, Allen?"

Allen didn't respond, only pulled the blanket back up on him self, not there was much to show off with his undergarments, but still. 

"I'll take that as a no," Talia replied, her lips forming a sly, feline smile. "Oh well." Dishing herself out some of her infamous stew she sat down at the table and dined alone, leaving Allen to his momentary loss of words. Keep in mind; it takes a lot to shock the hell out of him… this is appropriate, no?

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van rode to the gates of Allen's hold and pulled his mount to a sudden halt. "Lower the bridge!" 

Several of the guards glanced out to see the fool calling for them to drop their bridge. It took them a moment to recognize the young monarch, though once his identity was confirmed the bridge was dropped instantly, the way it should have been to begin with in Van's opinion. Quickly dismounting his horse he ran inside to find Hitomi. He knew something was wrong… however, he made it less than two steps before he ran into Celina. "Van…"

"Where's Hitomi?" Van demanded, formalities could wait, finding Hitomi could not. 

Celina sighed, "Van… she's gone."

"Where?" Van demanded. Celina cowered away for fear of being shredded by Van's urgency. 

"I… I don't know. A man came and took her…" before Celina could continue Van was rushing up to he and Hitomi's room. The pendulum would most likely prove useful in his search for her. 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and met with the deep purple, which belonged to Nem. Scowling she sat up in bed, then straitened out her dress. Fortunately, Nem refused to take her until she submitted herself freely… though the previous night had scared the hell out of her. 

~~Flashback~~

Nem gently laid her down on the bed and ran his hand up her covered thigh, still holding her in a deep kiss. Hitomi couldn't fight it, it was as though something had taken over her body and wouldn't allow her to push him away. The king's hands roamed, though never once becoming too heated. After moments of this ongoing, Nem sat up and gazed down into her emerald eyes. "Not unless you want me to." 

Hitomi responded with the only thing that could possibly get the point across. Moments later, the king was sporting a lovely red mark on his right cheek. Nem nodded and left her that night… and she cried herself to sleep once the terror finally allowed itself to settle in. 

~~End Flashback~~

Hitomi glared down at him, then noticed that his right cheek was still bruised. _'The bastard deserved it'_ she reasoned as she jumped up from bed. "What do you want, Nem?"

Nem stood and straitened his clothes out, his eyes never leaving hers. "I want to know what I can do to set things right between the two of us."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him. Was she really going to listen to this crap coming from a dick too good looking for his own well-being? HELL NO! "Liar…"

"Hitomi, I could have easily taken you last night," Nem stated as he began to close the distance between them. Hitomi took a step back and the king paused, his eyes gentle as his words. "But I won't."

Hitomi stared at him, fear fighting its way into her emerald colored eyes. She was not comfortable with being alone with this man… not after hearing so many stories of him. However, her womanly incites said nothing that would confirm these stories. She wasn't uncomfortable around him for what her instincts told her… she was uncomfortable for the knowledge of what she'd been told. 

Nem took another step closer, and Hitomi once again retreated. He sighed softly and knelt before her, "Hitomi. I don't wish for you to hate me."

Hitomi looked around for any means of escape, though Talia's escape only proved that there needed to be more security. "Keeping me here is not going to help my opinion of you."

Nem's face was serene and he once again stepped forward. This time, however, Hitomi didn't move, instead she found herself once again under some strange force she could only assume was Nem's doing. The king stood tall in front of her, then reached forward and pulled her to his self, holding her in a gentle embrace and caressing her hair. "Do you know how long I've been watching you, Hitomi? Have you any clue what over four years does to a person enchanted by you?"

Hitomi felt the blood drain from her face. He'd watched her for over four years? She couldn't pull away in her shock, only stand and bury her head in his chest to hide her state of shock. However, Nem seemed to know already, and he didn't pursue it. 

"Hitomi, I want you to be my wife…"

"WHY does everyone want to marry me all of a sudden?" Hitomi demanded upon finally being able to speak. 

Nem ignored her question and used his fingers to direct her head to face him. "Hitomi," he whispered softly and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. 

Hitomi felt tears swelling in her eyes and tried pulling away only to fail miserably due to that force still holding her. She couldn't even speak now, which she was sure was courtesy of King Testosterone here. 

This time, however, the king didn't seem intent on sparing her until she was ready. He lifted her once again and gently laid her back on the bed before slowly untying her tunic. Soon he was undressing her with his steady, gentle hands… kisses being placed in various places, kisses of which burned on Hitomi's skin despite herself. _'Allen-san… gomen.'_


	11. Conclusions

Intricacy of the Heart

**Chapter:** Eleven

**Title:** Conclusions

**Author:** Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **R (for future) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters… I do own me. 

**Author's Note: **ALL RIGHT I thought I made it clear Nem was going to be a good boy with Hitomi, regardless her thoughts! Oh well… I may have lied ^_~ I do promise some comedy later! Lots of it!

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi's eyes began to flutter open, but they were instantly closed as Nem waved his hand over her face, casting a deep sleep spell. The king smiled as he looked down upon her sleeping figure, and his eyes softened slightly. He'd known everything about her since she first set food on Gaea and he soon found himself falling in love with the young woman from the Mystic Moon. 

Nem had decided before taking her the previous night that he wanted her to return the passion… he could wait it out. He wanted her to offer her purity to him, not be taken from her so suddenly. He knew she was a virgin, it was obvious not only by her innocent personality, but he had the advantage of reading thoughts. 

The young woman looked so beautiful in the slip the maids had placed on her the previous night after he'd left to cool himself down. It was a virgin white slip giving her an even purer appearance than before. She was an angel… no, Goddess in every way. Leaning down he kissed her forehead softly, then snuggled down in the covers beside her, wrapping his arm around the sleeping figure of his future wife. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Talia sat upon the ground and watched as Allen slept peacefully in her bed. The hell she went through to keep the knight comfortable was hardly the hospitality that she could have offered… but the asshole had insulted her. Maybe she should go re-stitch his thigh. She hadn't done the best job… and she could have a lot of fun with it this time. On second thought, the look on his face when she'd bitten the string was fun enough for that one… hehehe. 

Leaning back on her hands she didn't take her eyes off the sleeping knight as she plotted her next attack. She was only vaguely aware of his stirring as she pondered whether to dump hot stew on his lap or to give him a dress to wear in place of his other clothing. The schemes were countless though none of them seemed to fit the need for revenge…

"Hime?" Allen asked as his eyes met with her distant ones. 

Talia blinked and for a brief moment stared at him. "Hmm?"

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until your stitches are healed, obviously," Talia replied, then stood and dusted off her hands. "I am going to go clean myself, must I put up a curtain or can I trust you to keep your hentai eyes off me?"

"Hentai? Me?" Allen asked, almost in shock. She was implying that he, Allen Crusade Schezar VIII was a hentai? Impossible!

"Do you see any one else?" Talia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Allen sighed and leaned back in bed. He was going to learn to let the woman win, especially when she was in one of her holier-than-thou moods. Impossible woman, first woman he met who could be so harsh to him without a second thought. 

Talia grinned triumphantly, then pulled on a different and by far more elegant green cloak than the first. It was a gift Van had given her years before… and at the time it seemed a bit large. Now it was perfect, being that she hadn't grown much since she was given the gift. Before the blonde knight could object, Talia was out the door to gather some herbs… a ritual she'd gone through since childhood. 

Allen glanced around the room, then pushed the blankets off. He sure as hell was not going to stay in bed due to a few lousy stitches here and there. It didn't take him long to find his clothes, which weren't in too tough of condition… at least his tunic and pants weren't. The rest… well… protected his clothing for the most part. Pulling on his clothes he set off in search of his boots. He would be gone by the time that insane fae came back. Not that he liked running out on women… but he had to get back to Hitomi. 

He paused at the thought of Hitomi. He loved her… the Gods knew how much he loved her. But… no! No buts! He loved her and it was unconditional. Leaving now… going, going, GONE! 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van pulled the poor beast he rode to an abrupt halt. Glancing around it took all within him not to kill the first living thing that dared come near him. Fortunately for a certain knight, Van had learned to control his outbursts when startled or angry. 

"Van?" Allen asked, stepping from behind several trees to expose his self to the young monarch of the second time fallen Fanelia. "Good to see you again," he said, bowing his head slightly. 

Van sighed softly and re-sheathed his sword, which he had begun to draw when Allen had shown himself. As angry as he was with the Austurian knight for shoving him out the window after taking away his love he couldn't bring himself to kill the elder. "Where's Talia? I need supplies." 

Allen winced at the name. "Talia-hime is out… fortunately…"

Van cocked an eyebrow at Allen. On any other occasion he would have laughed at the fact that Allen was terrified of a woman. Allen of all men! "Well, help me find her," Van ordered dryly. "I'm sure she'll be out looking for you in no time… she's as bad as you when it comes to people leaving against your will."

"But she…"

"Find Talia, Allen," Van interrupted with a voice that left no room for argument. Even Allen knew better than to piss off a king when they used that tone of voice, regardless his own esteem. 

Allen nodded and turned around only to run into the subject of their conversation. "Greetings, Hime," he said calmly, despite every wise voice in his head screaming for him to run away. He would face her off in this battle of wits only to… "That's my ear," he managed without allowing the pain to be heard in his voice. "You can let go… please."

Talia tugged a bit harder and glared at him. "I'm tempted to shred those clothes and put you in a dress for leaving, don't push your luck in telling me what I can and cannot do," she tugged harder and pulled his head down to her level (her entire 5 feet and three inches of height!) "Have I made myself clear," she all but whispered, her breath brushing the stray strands of hair from his face. 

"Crystal," Allen replied, trying to keep from looking too terribly pathetic. It was one thing to be embarrassed by only her… with Van present it was all he could do to keep from blushing. 

Talia released him and looked up at Van, her scowl fading into a smile before she bowed to him. "Good afternoon, Van, good to see you."

Van nodded, looking at her without actually seeing her. He was too lost in his thoughts at the moment to take her appearance in completely. 

Allen, however, stepped back and watched as Talia took her cloak off and offered it to Van, who looked back up at her with a weary gaze. "You'll get her back, Van," she said softly, still holding the green velvet up for him to take, "But not when you're ill and exhausted, can you even hold your sword?"

Van sighed softly, "I can save her…"

"You didn't answer my question, Van," Talia interrupted.

Allen watched as the two spoke, wondering exactly what was going on. "Save who?"

Talia and Van's gaze shifted to Allen and the knight was instantly wishing he hadn't spoken. "Hitomi," Van finally replied. 

Talia grabbed the reigns of Van's horse and looked up into his crimson-brown eyes. "You're not going anywhere. I will not tolerate an argument, you can't save her in your condition."

Suddenly it clicked that he hadn't told Talia that Hitomi was taken, nor did he mention he was ill… "How did you…?"

Talia narrowed her eyes at him, silencing the young king with only a glare. "Get off the horse, now."

"Talia, I can…"

"Get off the horse," she ordered again, this time dangerous enough to sway even Van's mind. 

Van instantly dismounted, knowing better than to anger Talia further from past experience. When the princess still held the cloak out to him he finally took it, being that he also knew she wouldn't quit holding it out to him until he took it. "Only for the night."

Talia nodded, "That's all that's required." Turning to Allen she motioned for the path leading back to her cave. Allen nodded and began walking, knowing that she wouldn't attempt castrating him if Van was there… he hoped. He sure as hell wasn't going to say no to her right there… she was scary. 

Talia smirked as she led Van's horse back towards her cave. Her smirk was wiped off her face quickly, however, when her brace broke and her leg gave out from under her, spooking the horse. Cursing as she fell she closed her eyes and waited to meet the ground, only to find herself in Van's arms. Blushing slightly she struggled to stand on her own, but Van shook his head and lifted her into his arms. As weak as he was feeling, he sure as hell wasn't about to let her walk. 

Allen started after the horse, but the mount was gone before he could make it two steps. "Shimatta…"

"Don't worry about it," Talia sighed, "You can borrow Dapple, Van. I want her back, though." 

Van didn't reply. The scent of her hair had him preoccupied as he continued walking towards her cave. Every so often he'd find himself looking down at her, though she'd be looking away, or watching ahead. This was probably for the better being that he was now in a dilemma. Hitomi… Talia… which one did he love more? _'Shimatta'_ was all that would come clearly across his mind. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she stiffened upon feeling Nem's arms wrapped around her. She remembered the previous night… he once again stopped himself before taking her. Was he doing this to play with her head? Ass hole. However, she couldn't pull free from his grasp. Even in his sleep he was stronger than her. What was left to do? Anything? 

An evil grin crossed her lips before she spat upon his serene features, earning what she'd expected. Nem quickly released her and wiped the spit from his face and Hitomi was already up and running out the door, shocking the king with her increased speed. "Hitomi!" he bellowed after her, though had nothing in response. 

Hitomi disappeared through several sets of doors and had a very close encounter with a guard before she shrank in a dark corner. It wouldn't be long before they found her if they began looking. There were so many guards it would take them five minutes at the most to find her with as many wretched guards as there were. Any relief for her then? Obviously not, because here was a guard walking in the room, obviously searching for her. 

Then an idea struck her hard, and she was on her feet within a flash. "Hey you!" the guard called, then took off after her as she bolted out the other door and down the long stairway. "Come back!"

Using her advantage of speed and the time she had left, she hid in one of the many doorways and awaited the guard to run by. It didn't take long for him to do so and Hitomi was non-hesitant as she tackled him to the ground, slamming her hand down upon the pressure point behind his neck rendering him unconscious. Smirking proudly she dragged him into the empty room she'd hidden in moments before beginning to disrobe him. 


	12. Oranges to Flirt

Intricacy of the Heart

**Chapter:** Twelve

**Title:** Oranges to Flirt

**Author:** Talia (Cascata)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **R (for future) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters… I do own me. 

**Author's Note: **Comical Relief coming up. Hope you enjoy it, this is a scene that got the whole story started –wicked evil grin- Allen fans, you know you love me… even if you hate me by the end of this chapter… hehe 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Talia smirked and handed both men their bags of supplies. "Safe travels, Van-baka. I put an extra dagger in there. I'm sorry I cannot come, but I'll just slow you both down." 

Van nodded in understanding as he draped the bag over his shoulder. "Thank you, Talia," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. He then shocked all three of them by wrapping his strong arm around her in a tight embrace of which was returned immediately. "I'll be back for you," he whispered softly in her ear, earning a slight shudder. He'd made up his mind while Talia prepared their bags that he would marry her, even if the contracts were dead he loved her, and Hitomi belonged to Allen. No need to cause any more chaos with yet another love triangle. Even if he loved Hitomi still. 

Allen stood off to the side, able to sense the emotions coming from both of them with no trouble. He was happy for them, but somewhere he felt empty when he saw how much Talia cared for Van. No! He had Hitomi. Why would he like that shrew anyway? It was then that his stomach growled. '_Ah, there's the emptiness._'

"As for you, Allen-baka, here," Talia said with less patience as she had Van. "These are for the requirements to get in. Don't bother opening it until you get there, understood? Most will just fall out. Van has the food and the oranges. Don't eat the oranges. You lose any of this and any plan to get in might be foiled."

"Why not?" Allen asked, feeling his stomach growl again. 

"Because I said so. Do not question me," Talia growled and pointed to the door. Both men started walking towards it, but Talia grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him back. "Take care of Van, he's too rash when he fights."

"You're saying this to someone who knows this all too well, Hime," Allen replied softly, a smile gracing his lips, "Don't worry, you have my word he'll come back alive, even if I don't."

"Don't start on that, you'll jinx yourself," Talia whispered, "I love him, Allen."

Allen nodded, smiling almost sadly. "Don't worry about him, he's in good hands."

"If it's anything like the rescue you performed with me…"

"I was drunk," Allen justified.

"Allen? What's taking so long?" Van demanded from the doorway.

"Coming," Allen called up to him, then looked down into Talia's ever changing eyes. "We'll be back soon."

Talia nodded and hobbled backwards, her new brace proving to need adjustments. "Good."

Allen turned and swiftly made his way to Van, shocked to have actually had a civilized conversation with that shrew. "Ready, Van?"

Van was already mounting the horse, "I've been ready, if you'd quit wooing every damn woman you see maybe you would have realized that. Get on, let's go."

Allen blinked but didn't object as he mounted the large horse and sat behind Van. Moments later, the two were off. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi grumbled as she rounded another corner. How the hell did someone find their way out of this damn maze of a palace? She'd been by here several times now, and she'd spent the previous night on the top floor trying to find her way this far. Damn it all, it would take a week to escape and she was starving! 

"Hey! You! What are you doing down here?" another guard growled, his dark eyes focused on her emerald orbs. 

"I'm… doing my daily rounds on this floor, extra security to find the king's escaped fiancée," Hitomi replied in a deep voice, trying to sound as much of a man as she was trying to walk. 

The guard nodded and adjusted the cloth over his mouth and nose so it came just below his eyes and motioned for Hitomi to do the same. "You're luck you're new here otherwise you'd have ended up with floor duty for a week for allowing that much of your face to be seen."

"Thanks. I've got to get back to work now," Hitomi said quickly. Fortunately the man nodded and went up the stairs leaving her alone once again. Smiling to herself she turned and began wandering for the stairs once again. Once she got out of there she sure as hell was _never_ going to have problems with any mazes. Ever. Figure this one out and something from even the movie Labyrinth would look easy. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van and Allen rode up to some bushes just shy of the large makeshift palace. They had to get in there… but how? "How are we supposed to get in there?" 

Van sighed. "If we had a woman I wouldn't be as intimidating. I can just say I need to talk to the king about negotiations, but I can't go alone. I don't trust them…" he hid his smirk as he turned to Allen, "Let's see what Talia gave you for supplies."

Allen opened his bag and peered in. His eyes narrowed and he pulled out a large dress, one of which appeared to be that of a handmaid. 

Van snorted and held back a stream of laughter. "Just pull it on over your clothes, you can shred it off when need be," he suggested.

"No, no, no, I am not getting into this dress…"

"Sure you are, unless you don't wish to save Hitomi anymore?" Van asked, still trying to contain his laughter that Talia actually went through with putting the dress in his bag. 

Allen sneered and pulled the wretched thing over his head and straitened it out. Placing his hands on his hips he glared murder at Van. "I wont' pass off as a woman. For one, women have hips, do you see any hips?"

"You are just a hardworking hands maiden," Van said with a shrug, his eyes filled with laughter. 

"Then what about breasts? All women have breasts," Allen growled, holding his hands over his flat chest. "No matter how skinny, they have breasts."

Van was already digging in his bag for the oranges. "You will have them," Van stated flatly, holding them up. "Nice orange ones."

Allen's face dropped. "No no no…"

Van glared daggers at him, "Allen, you obviously don't want to save Hitomi."

Allen mumbled something under his breath and held his hand out for the oranges. "Not a damn word of this to anyone, Van."

"Understood," Van replied, turning his attention to the palace. "Stuff your dress quick and straiten out the shirt underneath. You can tell there's a tunic under it." 

Allen mumbled something more as he shoved the oranges in. "They don't even look like breasts."

Van turned back around and sighed. "Allen, here," walking over to the disgruntled knight he reached in the shirt and began to adjust the oranges. Just as he got them perfectly in place a man's voice boomed from behind them. Van pulled his hand from the front of Allen's dress, embarrassed as to what it must look like. 

"Oh, sorry," he said, turning away. "What are you doing here, King Van de Fanel?" 

Van narrowed his eyes at the guard. It was the one who had a knife to Hitomi's throat the first night he'd seen her. "I came for peace negotiations with the king."

The guard nodded and turned to face them. "Who's the wench?"

Van blinked, then resisted a smirk as he shoved his bag in Allen's arms. "My hands maid. I couldn't come alone."

Nodding again, the guard cocked a brow. "Quite. Perhaps we should be off, I'll take you straight to King Nem."

Van and Allen exchanged suspicious looks as the guard turned his back. That was way too easy in their opinions. 

Once inside, the guard turned to them again. "Stay here, I'll fetch the king."

Van and Allen nodded, still suspicious of their surroundings. Suddenly, both their eyes snapped up in the direction the sound of frantic footsteps came from and prepared to fight if needed. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi grinned proudly as she turned the corner; she was almost out! However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Van and… Allen? In a dress? 

Resisting laughter, Hitomi stood by the door while the older man, who had brought the strangers, disappeared up the stairs. He most likely assumed she was still looking for herself. She stood tall and stiff as she waited for all of the guards to leave. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Van noticed the guard and sighed before glancing up at Allen. "Go flirt with the guard so I can go find Hitomi."

Allen's eyes widened and snapped down at the young monarch. "No, I draw the line at being in a dress," he argued, crossing his arms stubbornly. "You go flirt with him."

"Uh, no. One, he's already seen that I'm male and two I've never flirted with anyone in my life. You, who has girls swooning all over you, should know better than me how to flirt."

Allen muttered something below his breath about monarchs and their desire to prove themselves right. "Fine," he said, rather annoyed. Turning he walked towards Hitomi, unknowing as to who she really was. 

Hitomi, on the other hand, was too busy glaring daggers at another guard to notice. Only when the other guard left and Allen was standing in front of her did she return her attention to the cross-dressed knight. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the fact that one of the oranges was now down at his stomach. 

Allen cleared his throat and attempted a feminine voice, "What a nice sword," he said softly.

Hitomi bit her lip harder, eyes avoiding his. "I know," she said deeply. 

"I like a man in uniform," Allen continued.

Hitomi looked around and realized it was only the three of them. Quickly, she pulled the mask from her nose and mouth before giving Allen a toothy grin, "Didn't know you swung that way, Picasso."

Allen's jaw dropped and Hitomi pulled him down into a gentle kiss. 

Van cleared his throat, earning both their attention. "We should get going before Nem gets here…"

Allen quickly shredded the dress from him self before untying the sword at his leg. He'd tied it there while Van adjusted the oranges so it would run along his leg and be much less noticeable. The three of them turned and quickly made their way out the exit. 

That had gone surprisingly well. Suspiciously well, in Van and Allen's opinion. Hitomi, however, knew the hells it took to get even to the first floor. Moments later they were on Dapple riding back to Talia's cave, unaware of the King watching them from the balcony. 


	13. Author's Note

Yo folks!  
  
For future referance, my stuff is all coming of fanfiction.net as soon as Savaged Soul Soothed Capture is removed.   
  
If you wish to see any of this stuff, I will have it all posted on my page as soon as I get rolling on it. The URL is   
  
  
http://www.geocities.com/talia_baka/2ndcorner/ofhell.html  
  
  
As for the updates, or lack there of, sorry but I have been sorta busy and very very lazy. Maybe some personal encouragement will push me to write eh? Hehe. Anyway, hope you all like my stuff enough to follow it to my site.   
  
WUV AND KUDDOS!  
  
Cascata (AKA: Talia) 


End file.
